Telephone
by Megumi Saki
Summary: Salahkan permainan konyol yang mendewakan botol bekas sebagai benda penunjuk, salahkan Hinata yang dengan bodohnya memilih dare, salahkan Sakura yang menyuruh Hinata untuk menelepon sebuah nomor yang tidak ia ketahui, dan salahkan keadaan sehingga Hinata terjerat dengan berandalan sekolah. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

Botol minuman bekas tampak menari-nari dengan lincah di tengah gerombolan siswi yang membentuk lingkaran. Botol yang sibuk berputar itu membuat siswi di sekitarnya menjadi tegang, berharap jika ujung Si Botol tak berhenti dan mengarah tepat ke hadapan mereka. Lambat laun, pergerakan botol bekas itu mulai melemah, hawa kecemasan semakin kentara di sana. Sedetik kemudian botol itu terhenti dan menunjuk seorang siswi bermata lavender yang tampak ketakutan. Sedangkan siswi yang lainnya menghembuskan napas lega lalu menyunggingkan senyum bahagia dan menatap Si Gadis Lavender dengan licik.

"Silakan pilih Hinata, _Truth or Dare_?" tanya siswi berambut merah muda dengan nada ceria. Sedangkan gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu hanya menunduk, memikirkan pilihan yang sama-sama merugikan dirinya. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba hilangkan kegelisahan.

"Cepatlah sedikit Hinata, sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir!" desak gadis yang duduk di samping kanan Hinata bernama Ino. Hinata yang merasa semakin tertekan menutup matanya dan membukanya secara perlahan, ia telah mengambil sebuah keputusan.

"Aku pilih, _dare_."

.

.

TELEPHONE

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina (main)

WARNING : Cerita abal plus pasaran n GJ, alur kecepetan, OOC, typo(s) dan gangguan lainnya.

Summary : Salahkan permainan konyol yang mendewakan botol bekas sebagai benda penunjuk, salahkan Hinata yang dengan bodohnya memilih dare, salahkan Sakura yang menyuruh Hinata untuk menelepon sebuah nomor yang tidak ia ketahui, dan salahkan keadaan sehingga Hinata terjerat dengan berandalan sekolah. NaruHina.

DLDR

RnR

~Happy Reading~

Semua siswi yang mengikuti permainan _Truth or Dare_ terperangah tak percaya, mereka memuji keberanian Hinata karena telah memilih _dare_. Bagaimana tidak, gadis pemalu dan pendiam seperti Hinata beberapa detik lalu memproklamirkan dirinya untuk memilih _dare_ , bukankah itu di luar style Hinata? Atau Hinata terlalu polos untuk mengetahui betapa kejamnya arti _dare_ bagi semua orang?

"Ka… kau serius Hinata?" tanya Tenten dengan tergagap.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Hinata juga tidak yakin dengan pilihannya itu. Tapi, setelah mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan ekstrem yang dilontarkan kepada si pemilih _truth_ , nyali Hinata menjadi ciut. Seperti pertanyaan Ino "Jadi apa warna pakaian dalam yang kau kenakan sekarang?" dan Hinata juga ingat ancaman Ino saat Sakura tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya, "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak menjawab, maka akan kusebarkan ke semua kelas bahwa kau tidak pernah memakai dalaman selama sebelas tahun bersekolah." sontak pipi Sakura merah padam, dan dengan tidak ikhlas ia menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

Lihat, sadis bukan? Hinata tidak ingin hal seperti itu diketahui oleh sahabatnya. Bukankah semua orang memiliki privasi dan tetap ia jaga? Dengan alasan itulah Hinata menganggap bahwa _dare_ lebih baik dibandingkan membuka aib dirinya sendiri.

"Aku yakin Tenten, tenang saja." jawab Hinata meyakinkan.

"Kuperingatkan Hinata, _dare_ yang akan diberikan Sakura tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan." imbuh perempuan berambut pirang yang dikuncir dan hobi membawa kipas ke mana-mana.

"Aku tetap memilih _dare_ Temari." mendengar itu, gadis berambut merah muda bernama Sakura berdehem kecil dan menatap Hinata dengan seksama.

"Baiklah Hinata, kalau begitu aku tantang kau untuk menelepon nomor 08xxxxxxxxx. Jika yang mengangkat perempuan katakan bahwa kau adalah selingkuhan dari pacarnya, jika itu laki-laki katakan kalau kau mencintainya."

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna. Sakura dengan cepat mengambil ponsel Hinata dan mengetikkan nomor yang ia sebutkan tadi di hp Hinata. Tak butuh waktu lama Sakura mengembalikan hp tersebut kepada si empunya yang masih terdiam dengan bola mata yang dapat menggelinding keluar.

"I… ini, nomor siapa Sakura?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku mengetahui nomor itu di dinding dekat gang rumahku." jawab Sakura enteng. Lain halnya dengan Hinata yang semakin terpuruk sehingga air wajahnya menjadi keruh. Kini nomor asing itu tertera jelas di layar ponsel Hinata, cukup menekan tombol di tengah maka Hinata akan menjalankan hukumannya.

"Sakura, kenapa kau tega menyuruh Hinata untuk menelepon nomor yang kita semua tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya?" gerutu Tenten.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan nomor ini?" Sakura memperlihatkan nomor telepon yang ia maksud.

"Ini nomor siapa lagi Sakura?" ucap Temari.

"Ini nomor hp yang aku temukan di uang kertas lecek kembalian belanja bumbu masakan."

Ino menepuk dahinya dan menatap Sakura dengan kesal, "Oh Ya Tuhan, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau berikan nomor hp tukang pijit yang ditempel di batang pohon pinggir jalan, atau nomor hp yang kau temukan di botol bekas yang mengapung di laut?"

"Aku tidak menyimpannya." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya seakan-akan ia merasa bersalah. Melihat aksi Sakura, Ino hampir saja ingin memukul kepala Sakura dengan tongkat baseball hingga Sakura terpental jauh menuju air terjun Niagara. Tapi niat itu ia urungkan mengingat Sakura adalah sahabatnya, dan mengingat jika nanti mereka akan menjalankan ulangan Fisika. Ia khawatir jika Sakura tidak dapat menjawab semua soal yang diberikan, atau mungkin saja Sakura lupa apakah ia menulis dengan tangan kanan atau tangan kiri.

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu apakah _cerebrum_ yang bersembunyi di balik kening lebarmu itu tengah mengalami penyusutan hingga kau terpaksa menggunakan sel kulit mati untuk berfikir, atau memang tingkahmu yang seperti anak harimau diadopsi oleh seekor buaya mandul? Maksudku, kenapa kau menyimpan nomor telepon yang tidak penting dan tidak mungkin untuk kau hubungi?" cerocos Tenten dengan emosi yang meletup-letup.

"Waktu itu semua kontak ku terhapus, dan nomor hp yang kuingat hanya nomor kalian, aku, dan orang tuaku. Karena terlalu sedikit, makanya aku menyimpan nomor hp yang aku temui."

Spontan empat pasang mata memandang Sakura dengan tatapan 'betapa absurdnya sahabatku yang satu ini.' dan mencoba meredam kemarahan mereka akibat kepolosan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura menjadi salah tingkah sambil mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Mengapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau aneh Sakura." lontar Temari spontan.

"Hey, aku tidak aneh! Aku yakin, jika Justin Bieber berada di posisiku, ia akan melakukan hal yang sama!" Sakura mulai membela diri.

"Dan aku juga yakin, jika itu memang terjadi maka tidak aneh Selena Gomez putus dengannya."

" Sahabatku yang baik hatinya, jika kalian tetap memperdebatkan sikap lahiriah Sakura, aku pastikan Iruka-sensei akan membagikan kertas ulangan Fisika sebelum Hinata melakukan hukumannya." potong Ino yang sudah tak tahan mendengar pertikaian ini. Batin Ino sudah lelah!

"Apa yang dikatakan Ino itu benar, jadi…" Sakura menekan tombol 'panggil' di ponsel Hinata lalu mengaktifkan _loud speaker_ dan meletakkan ponsel Hinata di dekat botol bekas. Hinata semakin shock melihat tingkah Sakura langsung lari terbirit-birit keluar kelas tapi langsung dihadang oleh Ino layaknya kipper yang menjaga gawang. Tangannya ia rentangkan dengan badan sedikit membungkuk. Hinata yang sudah tidak menemukan celah untuk kabur, berjalan dengan lunglai kembali ke sudut kelas dengan ekspresi seorang gadis yang dijadikan tumbal oleh penduduk desa.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur Hinata." decak Temari seraya mengibaskan kipasnya. Hinata menutup kedua matanya dan mulai berdoa dengan khitmat.

" _Ya Tuhan, semoga nomor itu tidak aktif…"_

Baru beberapa detik setelah Hinata melantunkan doanya secara diam-diam, terdengar nada sambung dari ponsel Hinata.

Tuuut… Tuut… Tuuut….

"Woah, tersambung!" pekik Ino dengan gembira. Gadis dengan poni panjang itu menyikut perut Hinata agar Hinata membuka kelopak matanya dan menyadari kenyataan yang teramat pahit bagi Hinata, dan sebuah anungrah bagi Ino. Mungkin memang terdengar kejam, tapi memang itulah hal yang disukai Ino. Melihat orang lain menderita. Tak peduli itu sahabatnya, gurunya, maupun ibu-ibu kantin yang sering dikibulin dari tahun ke tahun.

" _Ya Tuhan, walaupun nomor ini aktif, jangan biarkan ia mengangkat teleponnya…"_

" _Hallo,"_

Keadaan langusng berubah setelah orang yang berada di daratan entah dimana itu menjawab panggilan telepon Hinata. Ino, Sakura, dan Temari tersentak lalu menari penuh kegembiraan seperti penyanyi dangdut yang sedang disawer. Tenten menatap iba kepada Hinata sambil menahan ketiga temannya yang lain untuk tidak melanjutkan tarian menjijikkan ciptaan mereka itu. Kasihan teman sekelas yang lain, bisa-bisa hafalan rumus fisika yang bejibun itu hilang akibat menonton tarian ketiga sahabat karibnya yang lebih persis seperti orang kesurupan. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu sedang menatap langit biru lewat jendela kelas dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Tenten pelan.

"Tidak ada Tenten, hanya ingin melihat sinar matahari untuk terakhir kalinya." balas Hinata. Sakura langsung menarik lengan Hinata untuk duduk di sampingnya dan menjawab telepon.

"Ha… hallo," Hinata mulai gagap.

" _Siapa ini?"_ tanya orang tersebut. Berdasarkan analisa Hinata (dan Hinata yakin jika teman-temannya juga sepaham dengannya) bahwa lawan bicaranya kini adalah seorang laki-laki. Suaranya terdengar berat dan sedikit errrr… seksi mungkin?

"Hinata, cepat selesaikan misimu!" bisik Ino dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Hinata mengangguk lemah dan mulai mempersiapkan batin serta memutuskan urat malunya untuk beberapa detik ke depan.

"A… aku Hyuga Hinata dari Konoha High School, dan aku menyukaimu." Hinata dengan sigap memutuskan panggilan dimeriahkan dengan tepuk tangan oleh keempat sahabatnya sehingga kelas begitu ribut. Ino memeluk Hinata seraya mengucapkan selamat dengan raut wajah gembira, namun kegembiraan itu terhenti saat sang ketua kelas memungut botol bekas dan memukulnya ke kepala Ino.

"Hey, waktu kalian sudah habis! Ayo duduk di kursi masing-masing!" bentak si ketua kelas.

"Urgh, dasar ketua kelas yang minta dilengserkan! Beginikan gayamu, hah!" Ino memukul kepala ketua kelas dengan beringasnya. Bukan sekali atau dua kali, tapi tiga kali!

"Hentikan ibu tiri! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku!"

"Apaa? Ibu tiri? Kau pikir aku sudi memungutmu menjadi anak tiriku? Dari zaman Temari memakai kipas sampai ia menggunakan AC, tidak akan pernah namamu berada di dalam kartu keluargaku!"

"Hey kalian, sudah henti-" Tenten mencoba melerai, tapi ucapannya tertahan saat Sakura mengajaknya untuk beranjak dari sudut kelas.

"Sudahlah Tenten, biarkan Ino dan Sai berlovey-dovey." bisik Sakura pelan, mendengar itu Tenten membulatkan bibirnya dan mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Mari kita beranjak dari Konoha High School menuju sekolah yang lainnya. Tepatnya di sebuah kantin yang dihebohkan dengan berbagai macam tujuan, dari yang hanya menuntaskan keinginan perutnya, sampai tempat untuk bergunjing teman sekelas, dari volume paling kecil hingga suara yang dapat mengalahkan _falsetto_ Celine Dion, dan dari yang membeli makanan dengan uang sendiri, sampai menebeng pada makanan temannya.

Dan di kantin itu juga, tampak beberapa siswa tengah berkumpul sambil menatap seorang pelajar dengan rambut kuning yang menjejalkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

"Siapa yang menelponmu, Naruto?" tanya lelaki dengan tampang sangar namun dapat dikatakan romantis. Lihat saja keningnya yang bertato 'ai' itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya perempuan kurang kerjaan." balas lelaki berambut kuning itu dengan malas.

"Tidak mau mengerjainya?" singgung lelaki dengan ketampanan dia atas rata-rata.

"Benar juga, lagipula aku sudah bosan dengan mangsa kita sekarang." sambung lelaki bertato 'ai'.

"Tapi dia itu perempuan Gaara," balas Naruto.

"Dan dia mengganggumu kan? Oh ayolah Naruto, sejak kapan kau lemah dengan seorang wanita?"

"Aku tidak lemah!" protes Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang ditunggu lagi, ayo kita menganggunya!"

"Asal kalian tahu saja, dia tidak bersekolah di sini. Jadi, lupakan saja keinginan kalian untuk mengganggunya."

"Yang penting dia masih satu kota dengan kita bukan? Katakan padaku, di mana sekolahnya." desak Sasuke.

"Konoha High School."

"Konoha High School? Sekolah yang diseberang sekolah kita?" ujar Gaara memastikan. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Hey, itu tidak jauh Naruto!"

Mendengar permintaan teman sejawatnya yang sangat jelas kekurangan rasa kasih sayang itu, Naruto beranjak dari kantin dan menghembuskan napas dengan pelan.

"Baiklah, pulang sekolah nanti kita pergi ke Konoha High School."

.

.

Megumi datang bawa fic NaruHina lagi gueyss..  
Bukannya lanjutin fic tapi malah bikin fic baru… yah begitulah yang namanya ide, kalau yang satu ngilang, timbul yang baru, terus ngilang lagi, begitu aja sampai fic awal kagak selesai-selesai.

Kagak ding, fic ini terinspirasi saat supir angkot ngasih uang kembalian pake nomor hp dekat kening Pattimura. Megumi yang awalnya agak enggak woles (Ya eyalah, Megumi kasih uang bagus-bagus masih ada bunyi krenyess krenyess nya kalau di remas kayak THR lebaran, malah dikasih uang lecek yang kalau diterawang susah minta ampun nyari gambar pahlawannya kecuali cahaya matahari tepat 90 derajat dari uang lecek itu) jadi lumayan menerima karena udah dapat inspirasi.

So, menurut readers sekalian, fic ini lanjut atau berhenti sampai sini aja?

Balas lewat review ne?!

The last of my bacot : review pliss…


	2. Chapter 2

Mendengar permintaan teman sejawatnya yang sangat jelas kekurangan rasa kasih sayang itu, Naruto beranjak dari kantin dan menghembuskan napas dengan pelan.

"Baiklah, pulang sekolah nanti kita pergi ke Konoha High School."

.

.

TELEPHONE

.

.

.

"Hey, di mana Hinata dan Tenten?" tanya Ino seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Mereka masih di kelas, Tenten bilang mereka akan menyusul nanti. Lebih baik kita tunggu saja mereka di gerbang." titah Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh kedua temannya.

Tak sampai beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, tampak suasana di gerbang sekolah begitu bising. Wajar memang jika gerbang sekolah begitu ramai saat bel pulang sekolah berdenting, hanya saja kali ini terasa berbeda. Seakan-akan boyband Korea sedang melakukan konser amal di depan gerbang sekolah. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung, lain halnya dengan Temari yang langsung menerobos dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Temari, tunggu!" teriak Ino yang malah diabaikan.

Dengan memanfaatkan kelenturan dan kelihaian tubuhnya yang bagaikan penyanyi dangdut saweran, akhirnya Temari berhasil bebas dari kerumunan siswa di gerbang sekolah. Dengan bangga gadis itu menatap kedua temannya yang masih terjebak dan memuji dirinya sendiri. Namun rasa bangga itu berganti saat melihat tiga orang lelaki tengah berdiri di sampingnya lengkap dengan motor hitam dan wajah sangar. Secara perlahan Temari menatap ketiga lelaki itu dan merasa yakin bahwa mereka tampak familiar.

Baiklah, Temari mulai mendeskripsikan lelaki di hadapannya kini. Yang berdiri sebelah kiri memiliki wajah menawan. Rambutnya hitam legam dan tatapan yang tajam, tubuhnya proporsional dengan tulang rahang yang tampak tegas. Di sebelahnya berdiri laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam sekolah berambut jabrik berwarna kuning. Kulitnya yang eksotis membuatnya terlihat memikat hati. Baju yang tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana mempertegas jika dia adalah pentolan kelompok itu. Dan satu lagi, pemuda berambut merah dengan kulit putih pucat dan ekspresi datar. Wajahnya yang sempurna itu terlihat begitu mencolok karena terdapat tato di dahinya.

Eits, tunggu dulu. Sepertinya Temari mulai dapat mengingat sesuatu.

Rambut merah?

Wajah datar?

Kulit Pucat?

Ada tato pula?

Tulisannya juga 'ai'?

Seakan-akan mendapatkan ilham, Temari membelalakkan matanya dan berjalan mendekati pemuda bertato itu hingga mereka saling bertatapan.

"Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan di depan sekolahku?"

Lelaki pucat berambut merah itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan tertawa hambar. "Aku ada urusan di sini kakak."

"Yasalam, kali ini keributan apalagi yang kau perbuat?! Beberapa bulan yang lalu kau tertangkap membawa celurit ke sekolah, minggu kemarin kau juga dipanggil guru BK karena membully teman sekelasmu secara massal, Senin minggu ini namamu kembali hadir di koran lokal karena disebut-sebut sebagai dalang tawuran antara sekolahmu dengan SMA lain. Dan sekarang kau berani berdiri di depan sekolahku dan membuat mereka takut? Kau tahu, mereka tidak berani keluar dari gerbang sekolah karena keberadaanmu dan teman seperjuanganmu itu! Bahkan mereka membeli satu box mie instan dan mendirikan tenda di depan kantor guru." cerocos Temari tanpa henti. Sedangkan Gaara menunduk dalam. Hey, bukannya Gaara merasa bersalah, hanya saja ia harus melakukan itu agar kakaknya berhenti berbicara.

"Tapi kami tidak berniat untuk menakuti mereka kakak…" ujar Gaara.

"Ya ya, mungkin nawaitu kalian tidak ada, tapi wajah kalian sangat berhasrat untuk mengerjai seluruh murid sekolah ini!"

"Kami ke sini tidak untuk mengerjai mereka semua kak, hanya seorang saja!"

"Haha, akhirnya kau mengaku juga anak muda! Kau ingin bikin kisruh di sekolahku yang penuh dengan kenyamanan dan kesempurnaan cinta? Asal kau tahu, anak sekolah ini baik-baik, tidak mungkin mereka berbuat kesalahan, apalagi kesalahan itu berhubungan dengan geng The Kisser!"

"The Killer kakak, bukan The Kisser. Itu terdengar seakan-akan kami adalah sekelompok om-om mesum." koreksi Gaara. "Kami datang hanya untuk mencari Hyuga Hinata, kakak…"

Deg! Jantung Temari terasa berhenti berdetak. Matanya menatap sang adik dengan tatapan horror dan mencoba untuk tampak tenang di hadapan sang adik dan kedua _best friend_ nya.

"Kenapa kau mencarinya?" selidik Temari dengan hati-hati.

"Tadi di menelpon dan mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Naruto, temanku. Karena merasa diganggu, Naruto ingin memberikan pelajaran kepadanya."

"Tapi dia perempuan Gaara!" protes Temari.

"Kakak mengenalnya?" tanya Gaara polos, Temari membasahi bibir bawahnya dan merutuki kebodohan dirinya.

"Ti…tidak, hanya saja namanya terdengar jika dia adalah seorang perempuan."

"Hmm… begitu." Gaara mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan Temari menghembuskan napas lega karena adik bungsunya itu bisa ia kelabui. "Kakak tenang saja, Naruto tidak akan memukul atau menendang tulang keringnya. Naruto akan memberikan hukuman selayaknya lelaki menghukum seorang wanita."

"APA MAKSUD SELAYAKNYA LELAKI MENGHUKUM SEORANG WANITA?" teriak Temari hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Maksudku, Naruto paling hanya akan memarahinya atau mencaci perempuan itu." jelas Gaara. "Memang kakak pikir seperti apa?"

"Ti… tidak, hanya saja ucapanmu itu terdengar ambigu." wajah Temari semakin memerah saat ia tertangkap basah telah berpikir yang tidak-tidak kepada teman adiknya. Karena sudah terlalu malu, Temari pergi meninggalkan adiknya dan memastikan jika ia sudah jauh dari keberadaan Gaara n the geng. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi teman karibnya yang dipastikan kini berada di ujung tanduk. Temari berharap jika ia belum terlambat.

.

.

"Hinata, ayo pulang!" panggil Tenten yang telah siap dengan ransel di punggungnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," tangan Hinata memasukkan semua peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tas dengan cekatan. Tak butuh waktu lama, Hinata dan Tenten mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas. Tapi itu terhambat karena ponsel Hinata berdering keras.

"Hallo, ada apa Temari?"

 _"Hinata, kau ada di mana?"_ tanya Temari dengan nada penuh kecemasan.

"Aku di kelas, memangnya kenapa?"

 _"A… aku punya berita buruk untukmu…"_

Hinata mengerinyitkan keningnya bingung, "Apa itu?"

 _"Kau masih ingat, sebelum ulangan Fisika tadi kau menelpon seseorang?"_

"Ya, itukan hukumanku."

 _"Parahnya, dia itu adalah siswa dari sekolah swasta di seberang sekolah kita."_

Oke, Oke, perasaan Hinata mulai nggak woles. Tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin dan gemetar. Bagaimana tidak, sekolah swasta di seberang sekolahnya itu adalah bandarnya anak-anak berandalan. Dari kasus penculikan permen kenyal yang bikin hepi tiga biji di warung simpang jalan sampai kasus pengendar narkoba kelas kakap pernah singgah di sana. Ingin rasanya Hinata mencari tanah kosong dan menggalinya dengan cepat untuk peristirahatannya yang terakhir.

 _"Parahnya lagi, dia adalah ketua geng 'The Killer' yang terkenal itu."_

Glek!

Habislah sudah nasib baik Hinata hari ini. Kemungkinan Hinata untuk pulang dengan selamat hanya sebesar kepalan tinju bayi. Dan Hinata benar-benar akan meminta seseorang untuk membuatkan batu nisan dengan nama Hinata. Hinata bukannya takut dengan 'The Killer' hanya saja ia SANGAT TAKUT dengan 'The Killer'. Apalagi ia baru saja menelpon sang ketua dari geng yang amat ditakuti sekota. Dan Hinata juga tidak tahu bagamana rupa dari anggota The Killer ini. Hinata hanya mendengar beberapa gossip saja.

Gaara, salah satu anggota The Killer yang sering berdengung di telinga Hinata. Bagaimana tidak, Gaara adalah adik kandung Temari, teman sebangkunya. Setiap pagi Temari pasti menceritakan betapa imbisil adik bungsunya itu, hingga gadis pecinta kipas angin yang bisa nempel di dinding, nempel di meja, nempel di lantai ini menyalahkan ibunya karena tidak menyusui Gaara selama dua tahun. Saking badungnya, Gaara pernah meludahi wajah seorang siswi yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya dengan sengaja. Temari yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menghibur sang gadis dan mulai beralasan "Tenanglah, dia tidak bermaksud untuk meludahimu. Gaara tadi sedang melakukan ritual suci keluarga kami yaitu meludahi wajah wanita pertama yang ia lihat di awal bulan, kau tahu kegiatan ini sudah turun-temurun."

Uchiha Sasuke, anggota The Killer juga. Hinata mendengar nama itu dari teman polosnya, Sakura. Gadis berjidat lapang ini begitu menyukai Sasuke saat ia tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke sedang tertidur di bawah lindungan pohon taman kota. Kalau kata Tenten sih "Cinta pada pandangan pertama" tapi Sakura menolaknya dengan keras. "Kami tidak saling memandang kok, kan aku sudah bilang jika Sasuke sedang tidur. Mana mungkin bisa dikatakan cinta pada pandangan pertama!" bela Sakura kekeuh. Mendengar itu, Ino langsung mengasah golok dengan globe yang bertengger di sudut kelas.

 _"Dan sekarang, dia ada di depan sekolah, mencari dirimu."_ terang Temari.

 _Fix_ , Hayati, tolong ajak Hinata untuk tenggelam di rawa-rawa.

.

.

Hinata menceritakan nasibnya yang begitu mengiris hati kepada Tenten. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Tenten tidak mengerti 100% tentang masalah Hinata sekarang. Tetapi gadis bermata lavender itu membawa nama geng yang terkenal karena prestasi di bidang kenakalan remaja di kotanya. Dan yang Tenten yakini, jika Hinata menyembut The Killer, pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Mereka mencari ku Tenten, dan sekarang mereka ada di depan gerbang sekolah! Bagaimana cara agar aku pulang dengan selamat?!" Hinata sangat kalut, layaknya seorang suami yang mendengar jika istrinya tengah dalam kondisi kritis, berjalan kesana-kemari dan tak mau diam. Gadis berambut panjang itu memainkan jari-jari tangannya sambil memandang Tenten dengan tatapan _'Aku cemas Tenten, aku cemas Tenten, aku cemas Tenteeeeen~'_ andalannya dan berharap Tenten menemukan ide. Sekeras apapun Hinata mencari di Google, atau bertanya kepada Brainly, pasti tidak ada jawabannya bukan?

"Aku punya dua saran. Yang pertama, kau hubungi kakakmu untuk menjemputmu dengan mobil pribadi. Yang kedua kau memanjat dinding belakang sekolah, aku yakin mereka tidak akan menunggumu di sana. Hanya saja, aku lebih setuju dengan saran pertama. Karena, aku dengar gang dekat belakang sekolah adalah tempat perkumpulan preman. Sarang penyamun!"

Layaknya baru saja disiram oleh air surga, batin Hinata terasa nyaman dan memeluk tubuh Tenten dengan erat sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Tak disangka, jika Tenten dapat memberikan ide yang begitu cemerlang dan berguna di detik-detik terakhir. Hinata bersyukur jika saat sulit seperti ini, yang berada di sampingnya adalah Tenten, bukan Sakura.

"Berhubung Neji-nii sedang ada di luar kota, tidak mungkin aku bisa meminta bantuannya. Jadi aku akan mengambil saran kedua."

"Jangan Hinata! Jika kau lewat sana, sama saja kau kabur dari sergapan singa tapi masuk ke kandang buaya!"

"Ouh, cukup Tenten. Kumohon jangan membuat ku takut, jadi tolong doakan keselamatanku dan berhenti mencemaskanku. Ok?"

Hinata keluar dari kelas sambil berlari menuju belakang sekolah. Lain halnya dengan Tenten yang merasa khawatir dan kecewa. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata, dan ia kecewa karena tidak dapat bertemu dengan gebetannya, Neji. Padahal Tenten sangat merindukan kakak Hinata itu, tapi ia malah di luar kota. Heuh….

.

.

Akhirnya Hinata sampai di depan dinding dengan cat yang memudar di tambah ribuan cap sepatu dari merk yang berbeda-beda. Yups, dinding belakang sekolah. Dinding yang tingginya kira-kira tiga meter ini merupakan satu-satunya jalan yang dilalui oleh murid yang hobi membolos dan kini akan digunakan Hinata untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya dari marabahaya.

Gadis bermata lavender itu mengambil kotak kayu untuk pijakannya saat memanjat, dan mulai mengangkat tubuhnya ketika kedua telapak tangannya telah memegang bagian atas dinding. Tak butuh watu lama, Hinata duduk di atas dinding dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Mungkin awalnya Hinata memang terkesan _'I'm fine, thank you.'_ ditemani dengan peluh di dahinya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama saat ia harus menghadapi kenyataan untuk turun dari dinding ini.

Hinata sudah dapat mengatur napas dan rima jantungnya. Tapi ia takut untuk melompat turun, begitu banyak kekhawatiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Bagaimana kalau nanti kakinya terkilir? Bagaimana kalau nanti yang mendarat kepalanya duluan? Bagaiamana kalau ternyata di bawah sana ada kotoran kucing? Bagaiamana kalau ia gagal _landing_ dan ternyata ada orang iseng yang merekam aksi bodohnya itu dan menyebarkannya lewat media sosial? Bagaimana kalau-

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" interupsi seorang pemuda dengan suara datar. Pikiran negatif Hinata terpaksa ditunda dulu untuk menjawab pertanyaan lelaki di bawahnya.

"Heum, a… aku sedang menikmati udara segar." bohong Hinata. Lelaki itu mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan berjalan pergi.

"Hey, tunggu!" pekik Hinata.

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" cicit gadis bermata lavender, lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau memintaku untuk menolongmu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" balas pria itu sambil mengorek telinganya.

"Urrgh, Kumohon… sekali iniiii saja!" pinta Hinata dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau meminta pertolonganku sekali, dua kali, atau setiap hari, tapi- maksudku- kenapa kau begitu berani untuk meminta sesuatu kepadaku? Kau tak tahu siapa aku?" gerutu pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau kesal? Lagipula aku hanya minta tolong, tidak meminta uang atau sertifikat tanahmu. Dan nanti kita akan berkenalan setelah kau menolongku, bagaimana?"

Pria itu melihat Hinata dengan tatapan kosong dengan mulut menganga. Demi tato manly Gaara yang sering difitnah jika itu hanya coretan twinpen, kenapa masih ada penduduk kota ini yang tidak mengenalnya. Ia sangat terkenal, bahkan lebih terkenal dariapada walikota daerah ini. Tapi kenapa gadis ini bersikap seakan-akan ia tidak tahu dengannya? Apa ia baru pindah ke kota ini? Atau ia tinggal di pinggir kota sehingga tidak mengenal siapa dirinya?

"Hey, kau mau membantuku kan?" pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat seragam yang dikenakan Hinata.

"Kau murid Konoha High School?" tanya lelaki itu. Hinata mengangguk yakin. Pria berkulit sawo matang itu menyeringai dan menemukan ide brilian.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu!" mendengar jawaban lelaki itu Hinata tersenyum cerah, "Tapi, setelah aku membantumu, kau juga harus membantuku."

"Iya, lagipula aku mengerti balas budi kok!"

"Bagus, sekarang apa yang harus kutolong?"

"Hmm… bisakah kau mencari kotak kayu yang lumayan tinggi? Aku ingin turun dari sini."

"Kalau begitu, melompat saja!" balas lelaki beriris biru itu dengan enteng.

"Ini terlalu tinggi!" protes Hinata. Ayolah, jika Hinata berani ia sudah melompat sejak tadi. Tapi, nyali Hinata amat kecil, dan ia tidak suka melompat-lompat layaknya peserta Sasuke Ninja Warrior yang ia tonton di televisi.

"Tidak, itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Kumohon, carikan saja kotak kayu! Dengan begitu aku akan lebih aman."

"Urgh, menyusahkan sekali. Ya sudah, kau melompat saja, nanti aku tangkap!"

"A… APA?! Tidak-tidak, aku tidak mau. Bagaimana kalau nanti kau terlambat menangkapku dan punggungku yang mendarat duluan. Aku tidak mau! Lagipula, badanku sangat berat. Tanganmu bisa patah mengangkat beban seperti aku." tolak Hinata mentah-mentah. Hinata masih sayang sama badan dan sayang sama nyawa.

"Ck, kau ini mau aku tolong atau tidak? Kau tidak lihat kalau aku sudah bersiap-siap menangkapmu. Lagipula, badanmu itu kecil, tidak mungkin bisa membuat tanganku patah."

Berhubung orang yang ingin menolongnya terlanjur kesal, Hinata terpaksa percaya jika pria di bawahnya akan menangkapnya dan menelan ludahnya takut. Dalam hati, Hinata tengah berdoa jika ia masih tetap sehat walafiat tanpa lecet sedikitpun, dan dapat memakan oleh-oleh yang dibawa Neji nanti. Gadis manis itu menutup matanya dan mulai melompat.

Hangat dan nyaman.

Itu yang Hinata rasakan saat ia berhasil melompat, ia tidak tahu darimana kehangatan itu berasal. Hinata membuka matanya dan mendapati sepasang iris biru tengah menatapnya dengan intens, dan menurut Hinata terlalu dekat. Saking dekatnya, Hinata dapat merasakan napas pria itu menerpa poninya hingga pipi Hinata memerah. Dengan sigap Hinata turun menjauh dan berdehem pelan.

"Eum… terima kasih." ujar Hinata sambil menunduk. Hinata malu jika pria yang telah menolongnya itu tahu jika kini pipi Hinata merah seperti kepiting rebus. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan perasaan gugup menguar cepat di hatinya. Gadis berambut panjang itu mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia bisa seperti ini?

"Kau tidak lupa tentang balas budi kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Hinata cepat.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau mencari teman sekolahmu," lelaki itu melangkah mendekati gadis dihadapannya dan mulai berbisik, "yang bernama Hyuga Hinata."

JENG! JENG! JENG!

Tolong kamera _zoom in_ ke wajah Hinata. Nah bagus, terlihat dengan jelas jika Hinata _shock_ berat dan sangat mendalami ekspresi kagetnya itu. Matanya membulat, hidungnya kembang kempis, bibirnya pucat, tangannya kembali dingin dan semua rumus fisika yang ia hapal tadi malam terbang melayang. Bagaimana gadis itu tidak kaget, beberapa menit lalu Temari memberitahunya jika geng mengerikan itu mencarinya. Dan sekarang ada orang asing yang ingin bertemu dengannya, Hinata yakin jika pemuda ini adalah salah satu anggota The Killer dan diperintahkan oleh tetua The Killer untuk melacak dirinya.

"A… apa urusanmu dengannya?" tanya Hinata tergagap.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan orang yang menyukaiku. Apa aku salah?"

Mati aku!

Hinata benar-benar tegang sekarang. Pikirannya yang awalnya hanya tertuju untuk pulang kini berputar acak seperti benang kusut _. "Cukup sudah hukuman yang kau berikan padaku dewa, lebih baik kau putuskan tali antara badan dengan nyawaku! Aku sudah tidak kuat, ujian ini terlalu berat!"_ raung batin Hinata.

"Hey, kenapa kau melamun? Kau mengenalnya?" seru pria itu sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Hinata.

"Ti… tidak,"

"Siapa namamu?"

Hinata memikirkan nama palsu yang mungkin membuat hidupnya lebih aman. Dengan bantuan marga Ino dan nama tokoh yang baru saja ia baca di salah satu novel favoritnya, Hinata mulai menjawab,"Mmm… a… aku…. Yamanaka Shion."

"Baiklah Shion, katakan kepada teman sekolahmu yang bernama Hyuga Hinata untuk menemui Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang disukainya hari Minggu nanti." Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata beberapa kali lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan gadis yang baru saja ia tolong.

 _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…._

Tenangkan pikiran….

Jauhkan aura-aura negatif…

Dan Hinata kini menarik kesimpulan, bahwa

Secara tidak langsung Hinata telah terikat janji dengan orang yang sangat ia hindari. Uzumaki Naruto, kepala suku The Killer.

.

.

.

TBC

Hello…

From the other side! *plaak, malah nyanyi ni anak.

Hahaha, sori kalau Megumi updatenya lamaaa bingo. Abis gimana ya, Megumi ngerasa kalau ide Megumi dari satu fic ke fic yang lain mentok-mentoknya itu juga… Jadi, selama beberapa bulan Megumi berpikir, menelaah, merasakan *tsaaah kalau Megumi harus berkembang gitu. Cari ide baru buat lanjutin fic ini, tapi tetep aja belum ketemu. Yo wes lah, jadi Megumi pakai ide awal yang menstrem banget di fic Megumi… So, Megumi harap para readers semua tetep mau baca fic Made by Megumi en enggak bosan buat ngasih review *perezzz banget ni otak.

Oke, tunggu kedatangan Megumi di rumah Anda! Eh, salah- maksudnya di chapter selanjutnya! Babay bay!

The last of my bacotz : reviem please…


	3. Chapter 3

Dan Hinata kini menarik kesimpulan, bahwa

Secara tidak langsung Hinata telah terikat janji dengan orang yang sangat ia hindari. Uzumaki Naruto, kepala suku The Killer.

.

.

TELEPHONE

.

.

.

"APAAA?!" koor cetar membahana badai melambai itu membubung tajam di kelas XII-A. Kelas yang sukarela menaungi lima siswi petakilan karena permainan _Truth or Dare_ kemarin. Ekspresi _'OH EM GI!'_ mereka curahkan kepada Hinata yang baru saja menguak kronologis kejadian pelik yang ia alami untuk membebaskan diri. Namun malah berakhir dengan politik balas budi/ politik etis/ een eersculd kata tentara Belanda.

"Ini semua karena ulahmu, Sakura!" tuduh Tenten sambil menunjuk dahi luas Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menuduhku Tenten?!" balas Sakura kesal. Tentu saja Sakura kesal, sudah dituduh tanpa sebab, ia juga ditunjuk pada bagian dahinya. Sakura sangat sensitif jika ada yang menunjuk bagian tubuhnya yang itu.

"Aku tidak menuduhmu, aku hanya memberitahu siapa yang bersalah! Andai saja kau tidak memberi nomor _stranger_ itu pada Hinata, aku yakin hal ini tidak terjadi!"

"Jika kau ingin tahu siapa yang bersalah, seharusnya yang kau tunjuk itu Temari. Jika Temari memberitahu Hinata dengan cepat, pasti Hinata pulang tanpa harus bertemu dengan Naruto. Dan kehidupan Hinata beserta generasi berikutnya bisa terjaga."

"Jadi kau pikir aku terlalu lamban untuk menyampaikan informasi? Dengar ya, aku memberitakan kondisi darurat ini menggunakan ponsel, bukan memakai jasa burung hantu! Lagipula jika Hinata bisa berlari dengan cepat, tidak akan mungkin masalah _Truth or Dare_ kemarin serumit ini!" teriak Temari, bahkan urat di leher dan dahinya mencuat keluar. Hmmm… miriplah dengan varises, hanya beda posisi saja.

"Ya Dewa, kalian menyalahkan aku? Perlukah aku memberikan fakta jika akulah yang menjadi korban di sini?" ujar Hinata.

"Bagaimanapun kau harus tanggung jawab Sakura! Jika tidak, kusumpahkan kau menikah dengan Agung Hercules!"

"Sori midori stroberi Tenten. Aku yang lebih duluan mendoakanmu menikah dengan Agung Hercules."

"Duh, kenapa sekarang Agung Hercules dibawa-bawa sih?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, sudahlah teman-teman. Agung Hercules sudah sepenuhnya milik Astuti. Jangan ganggu keluarga kecil mereka lagi." imbuh Temari membenarkan ucapan Hinata.

"DIAAAAAAM! JIKA KALIAN MASIH RIBUT, BUKAN SAKURA SAJA YANG AKAN DIPINANG AGUNG HERCULES, TAPI KALIAN SEMUA YANG AKAN DIPOLIGAMI AGUNG HERCULES!" bentak Ino dengan mata nyalang.

Hinata diam…

Tenten diam…

Temari diam…

Sakura diam…

Teman satu kelas XII-A diam…

Balveer yang mau mendaftar jadi anak geng motor juga diam…

Ino mengusak rambut pirangnya lalu mengetuk-ngetuk ujung kukunya dengan meja, "Yang kita fikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara Hinata merdeka dari kungkungan Naruto. Bukan berlomba-lomba teriakan siapa yang bisa memecahkan gendang telinga. Kumohon mengertilah…"

"Benar kata Ino, lagipula tenggat waktunya enam hari lagi." seru Tenten yang sadar jika aksi tuduh-menuduh itu tidak berguna.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong apa nama palsumu saat Naruto menanyakan nama mu?" tanya Temari ingin tahu.

"Yamanaka Shion. Dan untungnya _name tag_ ku terlepas saat memanjat dinding kemarin, jadi dia tidak tahu kalau aku berbohong."

"YOU DON'T SAY?!" ini teriakan Ino. Telinga Sakura yang tepat berada di depan mulut Ino langsung berdenging. Untuk berjaga-jaga, Sakura menutup mulut Ino dengan jalan yang sangat ekstrim.

"Oooh ayolah Ino, kita di sini untuk berdiskusi. Bukan untuk berlomba-lomba teriakan siapa yang bisa memecahkan gendang telinga." balas Sakura dengan ekspresi _'Problem?'_

Dengan kekuatan batin, Ino mendorong tubuh Sakura untuk menjauh. "Sakura, kenapa kau menutup mulutku dengan ketiak mu? Ketiak mu itu beracun! Bahkan efeknya lebih mematikan daripada sianida!"

"Tenang saja Ino, ketiakku sudah pakai bedak enchanteur." kekeh Sakura puas. "Lagipula, kau sendiri yang bilang untuk tidak berteriak."

"Aku tadi tidak ingin berteriak hanya saja, begitu-maksudku- kenapa kau menggunakan nama margaku Hinata?"

"Ino sayang, orang yang bermarga Yamanaka di dunia ini sangat bany-"

"Tapi di kota ini hanya keluargaku saja, HA-RU-NO!" potong Ino seraya mengeja nama Sakura. "Parahnya lagi, keluargaku memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan keluarga Uzumaki."

Seketika suasana hening. Layaknya Patung Selamat Datang bertemu dengan Patung Pancoran. Jujur, ini bukan reaksi yang ingin dilihat Ino, gadis yang memiliki jiwa naturalis sangat tinggi itu berharap ada suatu keterkejutan. Yaaah, minimal Tenten salto sampai pintu kelas gitu? Atau Sakura kejang-kejang kena epilepsi mungkin? Tapi kenyataannya, ini jauh dari ekspektasi Ino, Bung!

"Hey, kenapa kalian tiba-tiba _silent_ _treatment_ seperti ini?" ucap Ino.

"Awalnya sih ingin teriak, tapi kan ini bukan ajang jeritan siapa yang memecahkan gendang telinga." jawab Hinata polos, ketiga temannya mengangguk setuju.

Ino tertawa kaku. Ia tidak tahu lagi kesan apa yang harus ia berikan kepada ke-empat sahabat karibnya. Untung mereka itu sahabat Ino, kalau tidak sudah pasti Ino kepret kayak serai empat gadis di hadapannya kini.

"Jadi sekarang, intinya kita berdoa dulu, mungkin saja Naruto melupakan Hinata dan tidak mengusik kehidupan sahabat kita ini." titah Tenten lalu memeluk tubuh Hinata.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ino berdering. Gadis pencinta bunga itu menatap layar hp nya dan mengangkat panggilan itu dengan malas. Temari yang melihat tingkah Ino sudah tahu, pasti ia sedang ditelpon mamanya. Bukannya Ino ingin durhaka kepada orang tua, hanya saja mama Ino itu sedikit-

 _"HELLO, MASA`U AL-KHAIR ANAKKU SAYANG~"_ teriak mama Ino keras. Seakan-akan Ino baru saja mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_.

-eksentrik.

"Ada apa Ma?"

 _"Hari ini, pulang sekolah langsung pulang ke rumah ya! Ini perintah dari Papa looh~~"_

"Haa? Memangnya kenapa Ma? Ada acara penting?" tanya Ino tak terima. Padahal mereka berencana mengadakan rapat paripurna sepulang sekolah nanti di kafe dekat sekolah, memecahkan masalah mereka berlima.

 _"Iya sayang. Kata Papa, keluarga temannya Papa mengajak kita untuk makan malam bersama. Itu loh keluarga yang kaya itu, keluarga Uzumaki."_ jelas mama Ino dengan suara khas ibu-ibu pejabat. _"Ya sudah sayang, Mama tutup dulu teleponnya ya!"_

Piiip!

Yang baru saja ditelpon hanya bisa terdiam sambil menjejalkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Lain halnya dengan teman-teman seperguruannya yang memandang Ino dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Biasalah, perempuan, ingin tahu semua masalah orang.

"Tadi mamaku menelpon," seru Ino dengan tatapan kosong.

"Lalu?"

"Nanti malam, keluarga Uzumaki mengajak keluargaku makan malam bersama." semua pasang telinga yang mendengar berita duka itu terdiam, seperti Ino beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Dan kalian tahu apa yang kutakutkan?" sambung Ino seolah-olah ia adalah seorang sastrawan yang membacakan puisi balada.

"Aku takut jika Naruto sempat bertanya mengenai Shion kepada orang tuaku. Dan orang tuaku akan menjawab "Tidak ada yang namanya Yamanaka Shion di surat warisan keluarga kami." lalu Naruto mengeluarkan kode kepada anak buahnya untuk menghancurkan restoran. Akhirnya aku hanya diam sambil mendengar suara "Fire Fire Fire! Dor dor dor dor!" sambil memeluk kedua orang tuaku."

Tenten, Sakura, dan Temari serempak mengubah arah tatapan mereka dari Ino ke wajah Hinata. Gadis bermata lavender itu menelan ludah yang terasa pahit, lalu membasahi bibirnya yang pucat dan kering. Jika mereka ingin mendengar komentar Hinata, tenang saja komentar Hinata tidak panjang-panjang, cukup empat suku kata.

PERFECTO KAMVRETO NUMERO UNO!

.

.

"Deidara sayang, ayo bergegas! Hari ini kita makan malam gratis!" teriak mama Ino sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar anak sulungnya. Tak ada jawaban, wanita patuh baya itu mengambil keputusan untuk masuk ke kamar Deidara yang tidak dikunci. _'Inikan kamar anak sendiri, kenapa harus malu?'_ begitu pikirnya.

"Deidara, kamu kenapa sayang?" sang ibu merasa khawatir dan langsung menghampiri Deidara yang tengah dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Wajah suram, tubuh terkapar, rambut urak-urakan, kantung mata nambah, ketampanannya malah tidak bertambah.

"Kepala ku pusing Ma, perutku juga sakit, un." rintih Deidara.

"Memangnya tadi kamu makan apa nak?"

"Tadi aku diajak Hidan pergi, katanya mau ngasih sesajen untuk Dewa Jashin, un. Tapi, pulang-pulang ku-"

"Jangan bilang pulang-pulang ku berbadan dua! Sadarlah sayang, masih banyak gadis cantik di luar sana. Apa sih kelebihan si Hidan sesat itu? Dada non-bulu malah dipamer-pamerin." potong mamanya dengan kesal. Bisa-bisanya lelaki tanpa masa depan seperti Hidan menyukai anaknya? Heuh, memangnya nanti putra mahkotanya ini mau dikasih makan apa? Bunga kembang tujuh rupa sama air suci dari tujuh masjid? Tidak kan!

"Aduh Mama, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, un! Jika Mama mengoceh hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini, bisa-bisa rating fict ini naik dari T menjadi M, un!" protes Deidara yang merasa terzalimi oleh orang tua sendiri. Catat, orang tua kandung sendiri!

"Bagaimana Mama tidak berpikiran yang tidak-tidak jika kamu melakukan hal yang iya-iya di luar sana!" bentak mama Ino dengan mata nanar. "Mama tidak mau tahu, pokoknya Mama minta kamu putuskan hubungan kamu dengan Hidan! Dan mama juga perintahkan kamu untuk menggugurkan kandungan kamu!"

"Gugurkan kandungan? Mama sayang, aku tidak hamil, un! Lagipula aku ini laki-laki, tidak mungkin kan aku bisa ha-"

"Bagaimana kalau benih punya Hidan itu bagus? Huh? Kamu mau mencoreng nama baik keluarga kita? Sudahlah sayang, kamu turuti saja apa kata Mama. Dan tentang masalah ini, tidak akan Mama ceritakan kepada orang lain, cukup kita berdua saja yang tahu."

"Mama salah pah-"

"Ya sudah sayang, Mama pergi dulu. Istirahat saja, nanti makanannya Mama minta bungkusin spesial buat kamu, _Ok_?" sang ibu mengecup kening Deidara dan melenggang pergi.

Demi Kisame yang sering dihina anak haram dari jerih payah persilangan antara ikan Hiu dengan ikan Cupang, kenapa mamanya semakin lama semakin ganjil? Deidara tahu jika Nyonya Yamanaka menyukai serial India yang konon kabarnya akan tamat empat tahun lagi. Dan Deidara juga sangat tahu cita-cita mulia mamanya yang ingin sekali menjadi peran pengganti Ichcha, tapi haruskah sang ibu latihan di hadapannya dan menjadikan anak pertamanya sebagai korban?

.

.

Akhirnya Ino dan keluarga (minus Deidara yang sedang pundung di sudut kamar) sampai di depan restoran megah. Restoran yang terkenal dengan makanan sedikit harga selangit itu berdiri kokoh dengan desain taman yang romantis. Mengetahui jika taman restoran ini sangat cocok untuk berfoto ria ala-ala cantik dikit, cekrek! Cantik banyak, cekrek! Ino manyun, like this! Ino kaget, like this! Menatap masa depan. Gadis pirang itu bersiap-siap mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari _angle_ yang tepat ditambah pencahayaan yang bagus.

"Sayang, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya mama bingung. Takutnya Ino sedang mencari penampakan atau orbs melalui ponselnya lalu mengirimnya ke koran lokal.

"Ino, simpan hp itu dan mulai tersenyum. Keluarga Uzumaki telah menunggu kita di dalam." perintah Inoichi dan menggenggam tangan istrinya dengan mesra. Sedangkan Ino mengekor dari belakang sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaan cemas menggerayangi batinnya, ia takut jika Naruto mulai mewawancarai kedua orang tuanya perihal keberadaan

"Hey Minato," sapa Inoichi dengan suara berat.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Inoichi. Ayo duduk!" ajak kepala keluarga Uzumaki lalu berjabat tangan dengan papa Ino.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan kami." ujar mama Ino dilanjutkan acara cipika-cipiki dengan Kushina.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kami juga baru sampai." balas Kushina.

Keluarga Yamanaka pun mulai duduk dan memilih menu untuk santapan mereka. Setelah selesai, kedua keluarga itu melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

"Wah, Naruto sekarang sudah besar ya. Terakhir lihat, Naruto masih umur lima tahun. Waktu ia bermain rumah-rumahan bersama Ino." celetuk Inoichi sambil mengelus rambut jabrik kuning milik Naruto.

"Iya, waktu itu Naruto sangat suka memerbaiki mainan Ino yang rusak." tambah sang istri. Ino yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum kecil, geli saja mendengar preman yang berada di tingkat trofik tertinggi bermain rumah-rumahan dengannya. Entah Ino harus bangga, atau merasa bahagia?

Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang cemberut, ditambah lagi melihat Ino menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan andalannya. Bukankah normal jika bocah lima tahun bermain rumah-rumahan? Sekalipun bocah itu akan jadi preman dua belas tahun mendatang? Ade Rai yang tangannya seperti gumpalan awan itu pasti pernah mengalami fase seperti itu kan?

"Yaaah, dulu Naruto memang ahlinya preparasi. Tapi sekarang, anak ini kerjaannya hanya merusak saja. Dari merusak properti sekolah, fasilitas negara, sampai merusak suasana. Anak gadis ditangannya juga bisa rusak." balas Minato sehingga Kushina menusuk perutnya dengan siku.

Ino mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Minato. Seandainya saja Ino diberi kebebasan, pasti gadis cantik itu mengangkat spanduk setinggi mungkin yang bertulisan #AkuPadaMuOmMinato!

Saat kedua orang tua Ino dan Naruto sibuk berbincang masalah bisnis yang kini mereka geluti, tiba-tiba Naruto menatap Ino yang sedang melahap makanannya dengan anggun.

"Ino, mana saudaramu?"

Seakan-akan batang kerongkongan Ino tumbuh sekat besar, makanan yang tadi telah ia kunyah terasa lama sampai ke lambung. Ino yang merasa kesal menusuk potongan daging sapi di piringnya dengan sadis. Hati kecilnya terus mengutuk pria beriris biru di hadapannya. _'Oh God, jangan tanyakan itu! Minta dikasih mantra stupefy bonus wingardium leviosa nih Si Jabrik!'_

"Maksudmu, anak pertama kami? Tadi kami telah mengajaknya untuk ikut. Hanya saja, kondisi kesehatannya kurang memadai. Sepertinya hidupnya terlalu banyak beban, ujian, dan cobaan." jawab mama Ino sesederhana mungkin.

"Begitukah, padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya Ino?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Hmm… tidak ada." Naruto tersenyum miring, "Aku hanya merindukan wajah cantiknya."

Inoichi beserta istrinya kaget mendengar ucapan polos Naruto, terlebih lagi istrinya. Jika tadi Deidara telah berhasil digrepe-grepe oleh Hidan, kenapa sekarang Naruto ikut-ikutan tampak ingin memiliki Deidara seutuhnya. Dari tatapan Naruto yang penuh arti, tampak jelas jika Naruto ada 'sesuatu' dengan putra satu-satunya. Ya ampun, kenapa semua orang yang mencintai Deidara harus laki-laki?

Mama Ino berbisik kepada suaminya yang berhasil ditangkap oleh pendengaran Ino. "Papa, pulang dari acara ini, papa harus potong rambut Deidara selaki mungkin! Kalau perlu botakin, seperti kepala Tulang Togu! Mama tidak mau jika anak kita berada di jalan yang salah dan tak tahu arah jalan yang benar!"

Inoichi mengacungkan jempolnya sambil berujar pelan, "Roger!"

Ingin rasanya Ino tertawa keras sambil menyabut rumput setelah menyadari _miss communication_ antara kedua orang tuanya dengan Naruto. Setidaknya setelah melihat ekspresi Papa dan Mamanya, Ino merasa aman. Sudah dapat dipastikan jika kedua orang tuanya itu akan tutup mulut mengenai kakaknya, Deidara.

"Ino, apa kau mengenal Hyuga Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

Ino yang telah terhibur dengan kebodohan Naruto, mendapatkan ide untuk mengerjai pendiri geng The Kisser lebih dari tadi. Setidaknya, buah pikirannya ini dapat menolong Hinata nanti.

"Hyuga Hinata… tunggu… tunggu… ah! Maksudmu Hyuga Hinata yang kecil, hitam, dan suka melompat-lompat?"

Naruto mengerinyitkan keningnya. Pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu bingung, Ino ini sedang mendeskripsikan manusia, atau kutu kucing sih?

"Urgh, aku sangat tidak suka melihatnya! Dia itu gadis yang culun dan tidak memiliki teman. Dia selalu dikucilkan, intinya dia itu berada pada kasta sudra di sekolah." sambung Ino melanjutkan kebohongannya. Jika imajinasi Naruto baik, dapat dipastikan berandalan ini akan merasa jijik dan tidak akan berharap untuk bertemu dengan gadis yang ia cari.

Ino melanjutkan mengunyah makanan dengan senyuman licik yang tepatri di wajahnya. Ia tak sabar untuk menceritakan kejadian lucu ini kepada teman-temannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Yuhhuu! Megumi in de hauuuus!

Megumi update lagi, bawa chap terbaruuuu! Ada yang nungguin? *ngarepbinggo.

Sorry kalau chap ini enggak lucu to the max beeeib, maklum baru latihan buat fict humor. Dan masalah typos atau hal yang mengganggu lainnya, maafin Megumi, karena Megumi ngetik ni chap 1 malam doang, enggak sempat dicek. Jadi, kalau ada ide atau kritik atau permintaan, atau gimana-gimana bisa kasih lewat review, atau di PM juga boleh! *ngarepbinggoseason2

Dan Megumi udah mikir sih, buat nambah pairing yang lain. Kaya SasuSaku dan NejiTen, tapi mereka cuma sekilas lewat. Kayak SaIno di chap 1. Dikiiiit aja!

The last of my bacotz: review plis…


	4. Chapter 4

_Ino melanjutkan mengunyah makanan dengan senyuman licik yang tepatri di wajahnya. Ia tak sabar untuk menceritakan kejadian lucu ini kepada teman-temannya._

.

.

.

TELEPHONE

.

.

.

Mencurigakan.

Di siang hari dengan udara panas memenuhi kelas, lelaki berkulit sawo matang tetap khidmat dalam menjalankan kegiatannya. Saking khusyuknya, pemuda berambut jabrik itu tidak tahu jika dua pasang mata memandangnya dengan heran. Yups, mereka adalah Sasuke dan Gaara. Kedua pemuda itu menatap Naruto yang tengah duduk di pojok kelas dengan kening berkerut.

Ooh, mereka mengerinyitkan dahi bukan karena Naruto tiba-tiba insaf dan belajar bahasa Inggris di kelas sambil menenteng kamus satu milyar. Yang mereka bingungkan adalah, kenapa Naruto melamun dengan siklus ekspresi ajaib itu? Awalnya dia diam, lama-lama senyuman mulai mengembang, lalu pipinya memerah, dan saat puncaknya wajah Naruto benar-benar minta dirukiyah.

"Uke, ada apa dengan ketuamu?" bisik Gaara setelah menyikut lengan teman sebangkunya.

"Ck, bisakah kau memanggil namaku dengan benar?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. "Mungkin Naruto sedang menikmati _me time_."

"Urgh, apa dia tidak bisa mencari peluang _me time_ dengan baik? Kenapa ia harus memakai jam pelajaran bahasa Inggris?"

"Mana aku tahu!" gerutu Sasuke.

Gaara mulai mencoba menyadarkan Naruto dengan berbagai cara. Dari melempar kertas kecil sampai melempar uang koin ke kepala Naruto, tapi tetap saja Naruto merenung layaknya orang susah. Gaara hanya ingin menjadi anak baik hari ini. Pria berkulit pucat itu ingin menjauhkan ketuanya dari kesangaran guru bahasa Inggris mereka, Tsunade sensei. Guru yang dikenal sebagai pawang semua preman di sekolah. Salah satu korban Tsunade adalah kakak kelasnya yang telah menjadi alumni bernama Pein.

Lihat saja, terakhir kali Gaara bertemu Pein di gang kecil mengenakan sarung, baju koko, kopiah, tasbih, lengkap ditemani semerbak aroma kasturi. Saat tatapan mereka bertemu, Pein mengulas senyuman kecil dan menyapa Gaara dengan sopan,

"Assalamualaikum Gaara,"

Sapaan itu sukses membuat Gaara merinding. Seniornya yang dulu hobi menindik wajahnya, yang suka main guna-guna bersama teman satu organisasi laknatnya, dan satu kali setiap jam pelajaran wajib lapor ke ruang BK karena kasus baru, kini telah bermetamorfosis menjadi pemuda shaleh dan menjadi sekretaris remaja masjid.

"Gaara, salam itu harus dijawab lho…" sambung Pein.

"Eeh iya, Waalaikumsalam kak."

Itulah hasil _trainee_ Tsunade sensei terhadap Pein selama tiga tahun berturut-turut. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan _the power of_ Tsunade.

"Hey _you_ , yang duduk _in the corner_ rambut jabrik _yellow_. Siapa nama _you_?"

Hal yang Gaara duga terjadi juga, ketuanya berhasil menarik pandangan Tsunade sensei. Naruto yang baru saja sadar dari lamunannya menelan air ludahnya kasar dan menatap guru bahasa Inggrisnya dengan takut. Jika Tsunade sensei telah menanyakan nama, bersiap-siaplah untuk merasakan aura neraka. Dan saat itu pulalah kreativitas pelajar diuji.

"Eeeuum… nama saya Afgan sensei," Naruto menjawab dengan suara bergetar.

"Afgan? Kenapa _you brave_ sekali melamun di kelas saya? Apa _you_ sudah merasa _clever_? Apa Afgan tidak _look_ Raisa sedang mengajar di depan? Atau _you_ ingin Raisa banting?" _See_ , betapa sangarnya wanita satu ini.

"Ti… tidak sensei,"

Bel berdenting keras. Kemarahan Tsunade yang awalnya menyaingi tinggi Kilimanjaro, kini telah sejajar dengan Palung Mariana. Senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya dan ia bersiap-siap untuk keluar kelas. Saat guru bahasa Inggris itu benar-benar pergi, barulah para ajudan mengintropeksi pimpinan.

"Naruto, kenapa kau melamun di kelas Tsunade sensei?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu Gaara." jawab Naruto seraya memasukkan semua peralatan tulisnya ke dalam ransel. Saat semuanya telah selesai, Naruto melangkah ringan keluar kelas.

"Wowowo… sekarang kau mau pergi ke mana? Kau tidak mengajak kami?"

"Dan itu juga bukan urusanmu Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan urusan pribadiku, ok?" Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh temannya yang kini tengah memblokade pintu kelas.

"Ouh, jadi sekarang kau mulai merahasiakan sesuatu dari kami?" protes Gaara yang merasa tidak diacuhkan.

"Kenapa kau marah? Bukankah sudah ku katakan, ini urusan pribadiku dan cukup aku sendiri yang tahu! Sama seperti merk _eyeliner_ yang kau pakai setiap hari dan tidak pernah luntur jika ditimpa hujan yang sampai sekarang masih tetap kau rahasiakan dariku." Naruto menatap dayang-dayangnya secara bergantian lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Naruto aneh sekali…" komentar Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang telah sampai di ujung koridor.

"Bukankah dia memang selalu aneh."

"Aku tahu jika dia itu aneh, tapi tingkat takson keanehannya hari ini sangat berbeda!"

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Gaara, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis andalannya dan memerintahkan Gaara mengikutinya.

.

.

Jika kalian ingin tahu apa yang Hinata rasakan sekarang, jawabannya cukup simpel. Hinata kesal. Pasalnya, gadis berambut bak iklan sampo TRESemme itu menunggu Temari dan Sakura yang (katanya) pergi membeli gorengan di warung. Karena Ino mengatakan bahwa ia punya informasi bagus dan akan membagi cerita di rumahnya, alhasil kedua sahabatnya itu mencari makanan untuk menemani mereka saat mendengar cerita Ino nanti. Tapi, sudah setengah jam ia menunggu, Temari dan Sakura tetap tidak tampak. Huuft, andaikan tadi ia lebih memilih saran Tenten untuk langsung pergi ke rumah Ino, pasti nasibnya kini tidak seperti anak kehilangan orang tua di pusat perbelanjaaan.

 _Good_ ~

Hinata mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya dengan gemas. Ia tidak percaya jika untuk membeli gorengan _made in_ warung saja ia harus menunggu lebih dari setengah jam. Jika kedua sahabatnya itu berbelanja baju di butik, Hinata masih bisa maklum. Tapi mereka hanya berbelanja di warung sobat, warung kecil yang makanannya bisa kau lihat tanpa harus mondar-mandir kebingungan, dan itupun mereka hanya beli gorengan! Karena terlalu kesal itulah, Hinata tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya orang tersebut.

Ya Tuhan, Hinata kesal dan kekesalan Hinata akan bertambah jika ada orang yang sok kenal dengannya memberi pertanyaan bodoh. "Sedang buka lapak. Ck, sudah jelas aku menunggu seseorang dan kau te-"

Lidah Hinata kelu seketika saat mendapati dengan siapa ia berbicara kini. Lelaki berkulit _tan_ dan sempat Hinata puji bersuara seksi tengah menatapnya dengan angkuh ditemani motor besar berwarna hitam. Mata Hinata membulat diikuti wajah bercucuran keringat dingin.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu jika itu kau." cicit Hinata sambil menunduk dalam.

"Lupakan saja. Ada yang ingin aku katakan, cepat naik ke motor ku." spontan Naruto menarik lengan kecil Hinata dan secepat itu pulalah Hinata menahan tubuhnya agar tidak berpindah tempat.

"KYAAA! Kau mau me… membawaku ke… ke mana?"

Hinata benar-benar kalut sekarang. Ia panik jika Naruto akan membawanya untuk disekap dan dia cekik atau ditampar karena telah berani bertindak semena-mena kepada Yth. Tuan Uzumaki Naruto di tempat. Atau lebih parah lagi, Hinata akan dikuliti lalu kulitnya dijemur untuk dijadikan kerupuk dan setiap organ tubuhnya dijual secara online dengan harga murah. Ya Dewa, izinkan perempuan lemah tak berdaya seperti Hinata untuk menikmati masa tuanya.

"Urgh, cepat naik!" Naruto menatap manik lavender di depannya penuh aura negatif dan sukses membuat Hinata takut. Tanpa komando lain, gadis itu menaiki motor Naruto disertai tatapan sendu. Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang tersenyum kecil saat melihat ekspresi Hinata. Entahlah, siswi itu terlihat menggemaskan ketika ia ketakutan. Naruto menyalakan motornya dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Temari dan Sakura yang kini menenteng beberapa kantong plastik berjalan santai untuk menemui Hinata. Saat keduanya sibuk menggunjingkan ketua kelas mereka-Sai, _inner_ mata Temari tidak sengaja melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu apakah bayangan di mataku ini masih bersifat nyata, terbalik, sama besar, tapi aku melihat Hinata tengah dibonceng Naruto pergi."

Sakura menoleh, dan yups memang benar. Ketua berandalan tingkat SMA itu bersama sahabatnya mengendarai motor hitam besar. Siswi yang sering dituding memiliki jidat seluas GBK tersebut berteriak memanggil nama Hinata sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Hinata terlihat sangat bahagia bersama Naruto." komentar Sakura polos.

"Bahagia dari Hongkong! Kau tidak lihat bibirnya sudah pucat? Kau tidak lihat air matanya telah menggenang? Kau tidak lihat sorot matanya yang meminta bantuan?" sungut Temari yang berhasil membuat Sakura berkaca-kaca layaknya anak tiri yang baru disiksa ibu tirinya.

"Berbicara denganmu tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik aku memberitahu kabar ini kepada Ino." Temari mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku seragamnya dan membiarkan Sakura menggambar di tanah menggunakan ranting kayu yang entah dari mana ia dapat.

.

.

Entah doa apa yang Tenten lantunkan tadi malam sampai gadis itu berada di dalam rumah megah bergaya Victorian ini. Dinding yang dipadu dengan cat aksen berwarna lembut, hiasan dari kaca yang membuat kesan mewah, sofa yang masih ditempeli aroma 'baru dibeli', dan segala furniture yang memperkuat betapa kayanya sang pemilik rumah. Tenten menutup mulutnya yang telah menganga selama delapan detik lalu menatap Ino dengan penuh rasa iri, "Ini benar rumahmu Ino?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?" Ino melempar tas mahalnya ke sembarang arah.

"Tidak ada, kupikir outlet perabotan Swedia sudah pindah ke sini."

"Kau bisa saja Tenten, hohohoho!" tawa Ino yang persis dengan milik mamanya. Tanpa mereka ketahui, mama Ino yang sedang sibuk mensasak rambutnya di kamar bergumam 'Mama bangga dengan ketawa kamu Ino.'

Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, Ino mengajak Tenten untuk mengelilingi kediamannya yang hampir mirip istana di film film Barbie. Sekaligus membiasakan diri, karena Tenten perdana singgah ke rumahnya dan mencoba menghilangkan sifat tradisional (red: katro) yang beberapa menit lalu diekspos. Gadis dengan rambut dikepang itu terpukau saat gerbang rumah Ino terbuka secara otomatis dan dengan polosnya ia ber- wow! ria sambil bertepuk tangan. Mirip pithecanthropus yang baru saja melihat dinosaurus beranak.

Layaknya _tour guide_ , Ino menjelaskan setiap ruangan di rumahnya dengan penuh kesabaran. Hingga sampailah mereka di garasi dan menemukan seonggok lelaki yang akan masuk ke mobil berwarna silver.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino dengan penuh selidik. Merasa diajak bicara, lelaki itu mengurungkan niatnya dan menatap dua siswi SMA di hadapannya.

"Aku mau pergi."

"Dengar, kusarankan jangan menggunakan mobil ini. Karena mobil ini milik kakakku. Kecuali jika kau suka melihat kakakku meledakkan rumahmu." seru Ino dengan wajah serius, sedangkan lelaki itu tidak peduli dan meninggalkan gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Hey supir baru! Kau tidak mendengar ucapanku? Jika kau ingin menjemput papa, jangan gunakan mobil ini. Gunakan mobil yang itu!" bentak Ino. Sontak pria itu memandang Ino dengan rasa tak suka.

"Siapa yang kau panggil supir baru?"

"Tentu saja kau! Kalau kau bukan supir baru, lalu apa? Tukang kebun baru?"

"Dasar adik durhaka, AKU INI KAKAKMU INO!"

CTARRR!

Kaca pecah.

Tanah retak.

Foto keluaga Ino jatuh begitu saja.

Rambut mama Ino gagal disasak.

Penyakit udik Tenten kambuh lagi.

Azan Maghrib berkumandang. (Inimah maunya author!)

"MWAHAHAHAHA! Kau ingin membodohi ku pembantu baru? Heh, dengar ya aku sangat tahu karakteristik kakakku sendiri! Kak Dei itu rambutnya panjang, hobi main petasan, parno sendiri kalau lihat mobil satpol pp karena pernah dikira banci lampu merah, tidak pernah punya pacar, dan kalau bicara pasti pakai embel-embel 'un'!"

"Ya salam, kau tidak mempercayaiku? Aku ini adalah kakakmu, Yamanaka Ino Khairunnisa Herlina Dwi Mulyani!"

Ino termangu…

Ino sangat tahu hanya papa, mama, dan kakaknya saja yang mengetahui nama lengkap yang akhirnya dipenggal karena Ino jatuh sakit (diduga) akibat nama sepanjang rel kereta api itu…

Dan hanya kakaknya saja yang hobi memanggil Ino dengan kompleks jika ia sudah naik pitam…

Maka, itu artinya…

"Kak Dei?"

"Iya, dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu." perintah Deidara yang muak dengan tatapan tak percaya adiknya. Bagaimana Ino tidak kaget, kakaknya mengalami perubahan drastis! Deidara yang dulu sering disuruh pak uztad untuk berhijab, pernah digrebek warga karena memproduksi petasan, dan doyan mencoret nama baik keluarga telah mengubah semua imej itu! Kini Yamanaka Deidara menunjukkan jati diri yang sebenarnya bahwa ia adalah lelaki tulen, macho, dan laki! Selaki Deddy Corbuzier.

"Sejak kapan kepala kakak tandus kering tanpa kehidupan seperti itu?" Ino menunjuk kepala kakaknya yang pelontos.

"Sejak papa memangkas habis tadi malam. Bagaimana, kakakmu ini tampan kan? IYA KAN? SEPERTI ITU KAN?"

"Iya kak, seperti itu." Ino menjawabnya dengan sedikit terpaksa. Tenten yang menyaksikan adegan itu mulai menduga-duga, jangan-jangan mamanya Ino itu Si Mai yang jadi kecengannya babe di sinetron TOP. Soalnya Ino dan Deidara kalau berinteraksi ada kata 'seperti itu' terus.

"Ya sudah, kakak mau pergi. Nih, salam dulu." Deidara memajukan tangannya ke wajah Ino, dan Ino langsung cium tangan sang kakak. Setelah itu, Deidara pergi bersama mobil silvernya.

"Ino kau patuh sekali pada kakakmu?"

"Yang tadi masih mendingan Tenten, biasanya dia minta sungkeman," ujar Ino yang masih dirundung kebingungan. Ia tidak percaya jika papanya benar-benar mencukur kepala kakaknya seperti biksu! Dan yang membuat Ino semakin bingung, kenapa kakaknya tidak memakai embel-embel 'un'? Apa ini salah satu akibat pencukuran rambut kakaknya?

Ponsel Ino berdering, dengan cepat ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa Temari?"

"Kau bercanda?! Kalau begitu sekarang ikuti mereka, pastikan kalian mengantar Hinata lengkap dengan napas kehidupannya!"

.

.

Mual, pusing, mata berkunang-kunang, intinya keadaan Hinata sekarang sekarat. Gadis itu tidak menyangka jika dibonceng pemimpin preman kota berhasil memaksanya menenggak antimo plus menghirup minyak telon yang biasa ia bawa. Kini Hinata baru sadar betapa anarkis, rasis, kisruh, dan brutalnya pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Bayangkan saja, saat ada tikungan?

Naruto belok dengan lutut yang hampir menyapa aspal.

Jalan lurus dan suasana damai?

Naruto ngegas motor layaknya Valentino Rossi.

Ada seribu polisi tidur?

Motor Naruto jumping.

Oh _god_ , bahkan Hinata masih tidak percaya jika ia telah berhasil melewati detik-detik nestapa tersebut dengan keadaan selamat. Dan saat imajinasi Hinata melayang bahwa ia akan dibawa ke suatu ruangan yang suram, gelap, dan berbau, Naruto menepuk pundak sempit gadis tersebut untuk masuk ke sebuah tempat yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

Hinata melirik Naruto untuk meminta penjelasan, "Eemm… Naruto, apa yang harus aku lakukan di sini?"

"Bantu aku gali kubur, tentu saja makan! Kau pernah diisolasi di dalam gua berapa tahun sih?" sungut Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang. Naruto tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran gadis di hadapannya ini. Sudah jelas terpampang palang bertuliskan 'Kafe Shingles' dan ia tetap bertanya.

"Aku tidak pernah diasingkan!"

"Tapi tingkahmu mendeskripsikannya."

"Kalau kau mengajakku ke sini hanya untuk menghinaku, lebih baik aku pulang."

"Hufft, baiklah sekarang dengarkan aku. Kau masuk menggunakan kedua kakimu lalu makan, atau aku akan menggendongmu dan menyuapimu hingga perut kenyang?" ancam Naruto dan menatap Hinata dengan aura negatif (lagi).

"Aaaa, pilihan pertama terdengar lebih baik." balas Hinata kaku, gadis cantik itu masuk ke dalam kafe didampingi Naruto yang tersenyum jahil.

Sedangkan di tempat yang sama namun beda sudut, terdapat siswi berambut merah muda dan kuning tengah berbisik di sela-sela pot tanaman kafe.

"Kenapa Naruto membawa Hinata ke sini? Apa ia sedang mengajak Hinata berkencan?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia tidak sabar menunggu adegan romantis antara Hinata dan Naruto.

"Entahlah, sebisa mungkin kita harus duduk di tempat yang paling dekat dengan mereka." perintah Temari dan memberi aba-aba untuk keluar dari persembunyian.

Sakura mengangguk patuh dan berjalan dengan penuh hati-hati. Namun, setinggi apapun tingkat kehati-hatian Sakura, tetap saja berakhir dengan kecerobohan. Selang beberapa detik, tubuh Sakura mulai oleng karena menginjak batu di dekat pot. Alhasil, gadis manis itu tidak sengaja mendorong seseorang di depannya hingga orang itu tersungkur.

"Ma… maafkan aku." Sakura sibuk membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Wajahnya merah sempurna, jantungnya berdebar cepat, dan rasa malu diiringi rasa takut menjelajahi benaknya.

Apa perlu Sakura tekankan di sini bahwa ia baru saja mendorong salah satu anggota The Killer hingga jatuh dengan tidak elitnya? Pemuda dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata dan berasal dari keluarga luar biasa. Pemuda yang sering masuk koran lokal dan dengan senang hati Sakura memotong foto orang itu untuk dipajang. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam yang kini sejajar dengan keset _welcome_ yang sudah buluk. Pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya, pemuda yang menyandang nama SASUKE UCHIDA, EH, UCHIHA! SASUKE UCHIHA!

Sasuke berdiri dengan dahi yang memerah, siswa berambut hitam itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan mulai berbisik pelan "Perhatikan langkahmu," Sasuke melirik _name_ _tag_ gadis yang telah mendorongnya, "Sakura-chan."

Dengan santainya Sasuke memasuki kafe dan berpapasan dengan Temari yang keluar dari kafe untuk menjemput temannya yang hilang. Temari sangat ingin memukul kepala Sakura dengan kipasnya karena sahabatnya itu terlalu lamban untuk masuk ke kafe. Tapi niat itu terhenti saat melihat Sakura terkejut dengan wajah memerah.

"Temari, kau tahu tidak? Dia memanggilku Sakura! SASUKE MEMANGGIL NAMAKU TEMARI! DIA MEMANGGILKU SAKURA-CHAN! KYAAA! SAKURA SANGAT BAHAGIA MAS BRAM!"

"Tentu saja ia memanggilmu Sakura, memangnya kau berharap dipanggil siapa? Adriana?" gerutu Temari seraya menarik Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam kafe. Temari khawatir jika mereka tidak mendapatkan kursi di dekat Hinata. Entah nasib sial apa, satu-satunya tempat yang dekat dengan Hinata telah ditempati orang, dan orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Gaara (adik kandungnya) dan Sasuke (teman adik kandungnya). Dengan penuh keterpaksaan Temari mencari tempat lain sambil memarahi Sakura.

Sedangkan kedua tokoh utama...

"Mbak!" panggil Hinata dengan sopan, sayangnya pramusaji tersebut tidak menanggapi.

"Kau memanggil pelayan dengan volume sekecil itu?" ejek Naruto.

"WOOOII! SINII!" teriak Naruto dengan suara lantang. Sontak pramusaji yang dipanggil berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju meja Naruto. Pengunjung lain kaget berjamaah lalu melayangkan tatapannya kepada Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto bersikap biasa saja, sedangkan Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berbisik 'Saya tidak kenal, dia bukan teman saya. Sumpah, saya tidak berbohong!'

"Iya Mas, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya pesan ramen lima porsi, yakiniku tiga, ayam bakar dua, teriyaki dua, jus alpukat tiga, dan jeruk peras tiga." lapor Naruto lengkap, membiarkan Hinata dan pramusaji termangu heran.

Naruto ini lapar, doyan, kesurupan, atau mempersiapkan sesajen?

"Kalau Mbak nya?"

"Ayam bakar satu dan lemon _tea_ satu."

Pramusaji wanita tersebut mengulangi pesanan lalu pergi sambil menenteng daftar menu. Selagi menunggu, sesekali Hinata melirik kafe untuk memastikan bahwa situasi kembali kondusif setelah Naruto memanggil pelayan dengan jalan ekstrim. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sibuk mengatur napas lalu memandang Hinata penuh keseriusan.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan kepadamu," tutur Naruto. Hinata berhenti melihat situasi sekeliling dan menatap Naruto dengan tenang. Naruto menarik kedua tangan Hinata lalu menggenggamnya dengan hangat.

"Kumohon, jadilah kekasihku-"

.

.

.

"-Hinata-chan."

.

.

.

TBC

Makin gaje ya? Haaaa~ gomen *ojigi  
Mwehehehehe, bagi yang minta fic ini dipanjangin, Megumi baru bisa banyakin word segini. Dan bagi yang merasa chap 3 fic ini terlalu mengutamakan humor, gomen~ masalahnya otak Megumi kemarin lagi penuh2nya sama humor yang bisa Megumi usahain deh banyakin moment romance NaruHina ^^. Sesuai janji Megumi kemarin, kalau Megumi bakal nyelipin moment buat SasuSaku dan NejiTen. Nah, chap ini SasuSaku aja dulu, next chap baru jatahnya NejiTen. Dikarenakan sekarang bulan puasa, jadi tolong dimaklumi jika cerita Megumi ada mengandung religi gitu (zering kebawa zuazana zaja). Dan Megumi minta maaf karena udah bikin imej akang Pein sama eneng Deidara(?) begitu nista di chap ini~

Jangan nyerah buat nunggu fic ini up ye!

The last of my bacot : review pliss…


	5. Chapter 5

TELEPHONE

.

.

.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan kepadamu," tutur Naruto. Hinata berhenti melihat situasi sekeliling dan menatap Naruto dengan tenang. Naruto menarik kedua tangan Hinata lalu menggenggamnya dengan hangat.

"Kumohon, jadilah kekasihku-"

.

.

.

"-Hinata-chan."

JELEGERR!

Seisi kafe meradang.

Sakura merasa sedang menonton drama India.

Rambut Sasuke berubah mirip jengger ayam.

Tiba- tiba Gaara dideportasi dari Suna.

Eyang Hinata meminjam Harley Davidson milik Naruto untuk dibawa ke pengajian.

Temari gigit meja kafe.

Intinya, situasi sangat tidak kondusif.

"Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi itulah kenyataannya Hinata-chan. Kau tahu, semenjak kau menelponku, suaramu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Setiap detik aku menunggu waktu untuk bertemu denganmu." sambung Naruto sambil menatap lawan bicaranya dalam-dalam.

Hinata tetap diam. Gadis polos itu tidak tahu harus memberi respon seperti apa. Perlahan Naruto mengecup punggung tangan Hinata dan sukses membuat wajah gadis bermarga Hyuga tersebut merah padam. Para pengunjung yang menonton momen romantis NaruHina mulai serius menunggu kelanjutan kisah mereka.

Saking seriusnya, pegawai kafe yang ingin membersihkan meja langsung Gaara tahan, "Jangan bersih-bersih dulu, sedang serius."

Pelayan berniat mengambil daftar menu, Gaara berbisik "Jangan dibawa dulu, sedang serius."

Sasuke berencana mengambil napas, Gaara katakan "Jangan bernapas dulu, sedang serius."

"Aku tahu sekarang serius, tapi kau tidak bisa melarangku untuk hidup!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Gaara dengan kesal.

"Kau pemarah sekali," gerutu Gaara sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Tapi setidaknya kita tahu Naruto sedang jatuh cinta. Benarkan Uke?"

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, panggil namaku dengan benar!" desis Sasuke dan kembali menjitak kepala Gaara. Sasuke berdiri sambil memastikan bahwa Naruto tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi sebelum ketahuan!"

Gaara mengangguk setuju dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dua pemuda itu melenggang pergi ditemani senyuman keberhasilan. Yah, setidaknya mereka menemukan alasan kenapa Naruto berani melamun di kelas Tsunade sensei, dan mereka juga telah mengetahui siapa gadis yang berhasil merebut hati komandan preman tersebut.

Tak jauh dari pintu masuk, tampak seorang pramusaji menatap dua pelanggannya bingung. Yang duduk di sebelah kanan tersenyum manis dengan telapak tangan menangkup wajah, sedangkan yang di sebelah kiri termenung membiarkan bibirnya menempel di sudut meja. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, sang pramusaji menggerakkan telapak tangan di hadapan pelanggan yang duduk sebelah kiri.

"Mbak, kenapa melamun?" tanya pramusaji sopan.

"Mbak?"

"Mbak?"

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Mbak?"

"Mba-"

"SHUUUUTT YOOUURR MOOOUUTTH! URRGH, APA-APAAN ADEGAN TADI!" aum Temari frustasi. Gadis pecinta kipas itu menatap pelayan kafe nyalang dan kembali menggigit meja.

"Tapi Mbak, dilarang merusak properti kafe."

"Lalu saya harus bagaimana Mbak? Saya tidak bisa melihat tangan sahabat saya dicium seperti tadi! Mbak pernah berada di posisi saya? Tidak kan!" ringis Temari. Pramusaji tersebut mengelus dadanya pelan dan mencoba bersabar. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari pertama ia bekerja,tak tebersit di bayangannya akan mengalami peristiwa ganjil seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Dipanggil dengan barbar oleh pria berambut jabrik, dilarang mengambil buku menu, dan dibentak oleh gadis penggigit meja padahal ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Catat, itu semua dilakukan oleh murid SMA.

Karyawan kafe itu menoleh ke arah siswi berambut merah muda. "Kalau Mbak pesan apa?"

"Eeh, saya?" Sakura bertanya.

"Iya, Mbak apa?"

"Oh, saya manusia."

"Bukan, maksud saya Mbak mau _order_ apa?"

"Bagi saya bakwan dan goreng pisang sudah cukup untuk mengisi perut ini." Sakura memperlihatkan kantung plastik yang berisi gorengan ke hadapan pelayan dan tersenyum kecil. Berharap Si pramusaji bangga kepadanya, tapi malah tatapan iba yang didapatkan Sakura. Pelayan kafe itu mengatur napasnya dan kembali mengucapkan _'sabaaar~'_ di dalam hati. Setelah perasaannya tenang, ia menatap Sakura dan melempar senyum sebelum pergi.

Momen romantis ditemani balon-balon _love_ imajiner langsung berubah setelah Naruto melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Hinata. Lelaki bermarga Uzumaki itu berdehem kecil, "Hmmm… Shion-chan, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hah?" dahi Hinata mulai mengkerut.

"Iya, bagaimana menurutmu dengan cara ku tadi? apa itu bisa meluluhkan hati wanita?"

Hinata mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali. Maklum, prosesor Hinata lamban. Gadis cantik itu memproses ucapan Naruto dan memikirkannya dengan saksama. Tetap saja Hinata tidak mengerti, dengan penuh keraguan Hinata menatap wajah Naruto. "Maaf, aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu."

Naruto berhenti memainkan serbet tisu di sela-sela jarinya. Kepalanya mendongak mendekati Hinata lalu berbisik, "Aku baru saja latihan untuk menyatakan perasaan kepada Hinata-chan hari Minggu nanti."

"Ooh, jadi kau tadi latihan untuk menembak Hina… ?"

 _Loading._

 _Loading._

O-oh.

COBAAN APA LAGI INI?!

KENAPA PENDERITAAN TAK MAU ENYAH DARI KEHIDUPAN HINATA?!

TOLONG YAKINKAN HINATA BAHWA INI HANYA REKAYASA BELAKA!

"K-kau, su-suka, aku, maksudku, anu, aduuh, jadi…"

"Atur dulu napasmu Shion-chan." Naruto mencoba memberi instruksi layaknya pelatih yoga. Sebagai murid yang patuh Hinata mengikuti perkataaan Naruto hingga perasaannya tenang.

"Fyuuh, oke. Baiklah bung, kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Berlatih menembak Hinata dan harus menjadikanku kelinci percobaanmu! Kau tahu, perjanjian kita hanya sebatas kau bertemu dengan Hinata hari Minggu nanti, tidak ada acara simulasi menyatakan cinta! Dan kenapa harus latihan denganku?"

Itu pernyataan dan pertanyaan yang masuk akal. Alasan Naruto berlatih dengan Hinata, karena… dia tidak memiliki teman perempuan selain Hinata. Akan terlihat aneh jika ia tiba-tiba mencium tangan Sasuke yang dibalut perban, atau membisikkan kata-kata romantis ke telinga Gaara yang bergelimang dosa (Naruto merinding jika Sasuke atau Gaara menjawab 'Aku juga memendam rasa yang sama' dengan pipi merona). Satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat dengan Naruto selain Hinata adalah, ibunya. Yang benar saja ia akan melakukan itu kepada orang tuanya sendiri! Naruto tidak mau kisah percintaannya disangkut pautkan dengan legenda _Tangkuban Perahu Bandung._

"Karena hanya kau yang cocok." jawab Naruto sekenanya. Setidaknya itu tidak terdengar miris.

Hinata mulai pening, kepala berdenyut keras dan ia merasa ubannya telah mulai tumbuh. Ia belum pernah mengalami hal sepelik ini, ditambah lagi harus menanggungnya sendiri. Tidak ada Tenten yang memberikan ide cemerlang, tidak ada Ino yang bijaksana, tidak ada Temari yang mendukungnya, dan tidak ada Sakura yang hobi menulis 'Sakura _love_ Sasuke 4ever' di belakang buku catatan (Hinata ragu apakah itu termasuk dalam partisipasi).

"Kau serius akan melakukan itu di hari Minggu nanti?" tanya Hinata meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja!" Naruto menjawab berapi-api.

"Ta… tapi bukankah kau belum pernah bertemu dengan Hinata?"

"Memang belum, tapi aku jatuh cinta setelah mendengar suaranya."

"Kau masih sehat? Oooh sadarlah Naruto, kau tidak bisa langsung mengklaim bahwa dirimu sedang jatuh cinta karena mendengar suara perempuan yang bahkan tak kau kenal. Bagaimana kalau dia bukan tipemu?" Hinata mulai menasehati Naruto dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Berharap lelaki pirang itu berubah pikiran.

"Aku tidak peduli. Walaupun aku sudah mendengar dari Ino kalau dia kecil, hitam, kutu buku, dan apapun itu, aku tetap tidak peduli!"

Urgh, beradu argumen dengan Naruto bisa membuat pendarahan otak. Dan apa yang diucapkan Naruto tadi? Jika kulit mulus seputih susu milik Hinata sudah dikatergorikan hitam, _how are you_ dengan kulit Naruto? Daki panggang membara?

Sakura dan Temari tetap mengintai Hinata walau mereka tidak tahu apa yang Hinata bicarakan. Melihat ekspresi takut-terkejut-cemas-tak setuju-bingung dalam lima menit dari wajah Hinata, mereka berdua telah menyimpulkan ada yang tidak beres. Kegiatan investigasi terpaksa ditunda diakibatkan tiga pemuda dari alam yang berbeda menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya lelaki yang mengenakan kalung mistis. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis ditemani secarik kertas di tangan kanannya. Temari melirik lawan bicaranya secara intens dan mulai beringsut duduk menjauh. "Maaf, kami tidak berrminat untuk ikut asuransi."

"Saya tidak menawarkan asuransi. Saya hanya ingin bertanya, apa kalian kenal dengan Naruto? Informan kami mengatakan bahwa Naruto sedang berada di kafe ini." ujar pria tersebut berusaha mempertahankan senyuman. Jujur saja, tersenyum dan bersikap sopan bukanlah sifat yang mendarah daging pada dirinya.

"Maksud paman Naruto yang itu?" Sakura menunjuk lelaki berambut pirang. Pria lain yang memiliki 32 gigi taring mengangguk setuju dan berterima kasih kepada Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu, memang kalian siapanya Naruto?"

"Saya simpanannya, yang dua ini selirnya." sambar lelaki gundul dengan ketus. Ia memberi aba-aba kepada (terdakwa) para selir untuk mendekati Naruto. Menyisakan dua siswi SMA yang melemparkan tatapan tak percaya diikuti kening berkerut.

 _WHAT THE HELL?!_

JADI SELAMA INI NARUTO TELAH MENIKAH DAN DIA MASIH KEKEUH MEGERJAR CINTA HINATA?!

PARAHNYA LAGI, NARUTO TELAH MEMILIKI TIGA PENDAMPING HIDUP DENGAN TUBUH KEKAR DAN WAJAH AIB SEMUA!

APA NANTI AKAN ADA BALITA BELARI KE ARAH NARUTO LALU NARUTO MENGGENDONGNYA SAMBIL BERKATA "BAGAIMANA KABARMU JAGOAN?"

KENAPA HIDUP NARUTO BEGITU PICISAN?!

Sakura mengakhiri acara saling memandang bersama Temari dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. Gadis itu penasaran bagaimana ekspresi Naruto saat melihat simpanan dan selirnya berkoalisi untuk menguak perselingkuhan yang dilakukan suami mereka.

"Kau yang bernama Naruto?" tanya lelaki tak berambut.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu, kenapa kau mengatakan itu kepada kedua orang tuaku? Apa masalahmu?!" Lelaki botak itu menarik kerah baju Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang mengepal kuat. Naruto memandang orang aneh di hadapannya dengan datar, "Ck, pergilah sebelum kau menjadi model cover buku yasin."

"Kau pikir aku takut dengan ancaman mu, hah?!"

Naruto tersenyum licik. Sedetik kemudian pria berambut jabrik itu mendorong tubuh lawannya hingga terjatuh. Tangan kanannya menarik kepala licin tersebut dan membenturkannya ke meja kasir. Dua orang/para selir diam tak berkutik lalu meninggalkan lelaki botak/simpanan di luar kafe. Saat Naruto fokus pada pemuda yang tiba-tiba memarahinya, Temari bersama Sakura menarik lengan Hinata untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Hinata, ayo pergi!" seru Temari.

"Tapi Temari, pesananku baru saja di antar." rengek Hinata dengan polosnya.

Sakura memberikan saran. "Ya sudah minta dibungkus saja!"

"Hmmm… benar juga, sekalian aku membayar makanannya." Hinata setuju dan mengeluarkan dompet merah muda. Temari memutar bola matanya malas."Ck, kalian sudah gila? Minta bungkus makanan dan membayarnya mmbutuhkan waktu yang lama! Lagipula soal bayar-membayar, serahkan saja pada Naruto. Dia kan anak orang kaya, tidak mungkin dia pelit kepadamu." gerutu Temari sambil menarik tangan Hinata dan Sakura.

Mereka berlari menuju pintu keluar dengan semangat muda, berhubung tidak ada rintangan dan semua perhatian terarah pada perkelahian antara Naruto dan biksu newbie. Beberapa langkah dari pintu, Sakura tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh seorang wanita. Setelah ditelaah, perempuan itu adalah karyawan kafe yang dibentak Temari. Bedanya, ia tidak menggunakan celemek, membawa buku menu, dan tersenyum manis. Pramusaji itu menoleh ke arah mereka bertiga lalu berucap,

"Saya _resign_ Mbak, saya tidak kuat bekerja di sini lagi."

.

.

Kini, lima sekawan telah berada di dalam kamar Ino. Mereka duduk melingkar di atas kasur sambil berfikir, oke pengecualian untuk Sakura- karena gadis itu sibuk mengunyah gorengan yang tadi ia beli. Mereka semua mulai mengerti saat Ino menceritakan kejadian makan malam bersama keluarga Naruto diikuti penuturan Hinata akan pengalamannya di kafe.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Kupikir dengan berbohong seperti itu, Naruto tidak lagi mengincar dirimu." ujar Ino begitu lirih.

"Ini bukan salahmu Ino, ini salahku. Kalau aku jujur dari awal, ceritanya tidak akan seperti ini." Hinata tersenyum simpul. Gadis itu menatap langit-langit kamar Ino. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menghela napas amat dalam dan menatap semua sahabatnya dengan yakin. "Keputusanku sudah bulat, aku akan jujur kepada Naruto siapa Hinata yang sebenarnya malam ini juga. Aku tidak ingin masalah ini berlarut-larut."

Semua yang mendengar hasil keputusan itu terdiam. Temari tersenyum simpul sambil menepuk pundak Hinata pelan. "Itu adalah keputusan yang tepat. Jika nanti Naruto melakukan yang aneh-aneh, kupastikan mulutnya kusumpal dengan kendi besar milik adikku."

"Terima kasih." mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca dan memeluk Temari. Tenten dan Ino yang terenyuh ikut memeluk Temari dan Hinata. Mereka bersyukur memeliki sahabat yang merngerti di saat suka maupun duka.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya dengan sendu. "Teman-teman…"

"Apa Sakura? Kau juga ingin berpelukan?"

"Bu… bukan, kerongkongan ku kering setelah memakan gorengan. Bolehkah aku ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum?"

"Sudah, pergi sana!" perintah Ino sambil mencebikkan bibirnya. Sakura merapikan seragam dari remah-remah gorengan dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

"KYAAAAA!"

Ino, Hinata, Temari, dan Tenten terkejut mendengar teriakan Sakura. Dengan cepat mereka keluar dari kamar Ino dan menyusul Sakura ke dapur. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggigil hebat dengan bibir pucat. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat melihat semua sahabatnya bingung butuh penjelasan. Dengan gemetar, jari telunjuknya terarah menuju ruang tamu.

"I… itu…"

. .

"Kak Dei, kakak baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Tenten dengan rasa cemas. Hinata dan Temari membantu Deidara untuk berdiri. Sakura membersihkan lantai yang telah digenangi darah. Sedangkan Ino sibuk mengabadikan moment tersebut dengan memfoto kakaknya.

"Ino, jangan kirim ke instagram dulu! Bantu kak Dei, Ino!" perintah Tenten dengan wajah kesal. Ino terkekeh pelan.

"Aaargghh…" Deidara merintih kesakitan. Hinata dan Temari memapah tubuh pria botak itu ke atas sofa diikuti perasaan bingung. Mereka yakin bahwa pria ini adalah orang yang berkelahi dengan Naruto di kafe tadi. Ino menyimpan ponsel miliknya lalu menghapus darah dari di hidung Deidara dengan kaus kaki.

"Bodoh… jangan… pa… pakai… kaus… kaki… juga… HERLINA!" protes Deidara dengan nada lemah.

"Kak Dei tadi pergi ke mana?" tanya Tenten.

"Ta… tadi… bertemu… Naruto…buat… dikasih… pela… pelajaran… tapi… dia…serang… balik… tena… tenaganya... mirip… kuli… lagi…" jelas Deidara dengan napas terengah-engah. Matanya yang sayu menatap Ino, adik semata wayangnya. Perlahan Deidara menggenggam tangan Ino. Perasaan sedih menguar hingga gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu berusaha menahan air mata dan membalas genggaman tangan Deidara.

"Ino… kakak… punya… tiga… permintaan…"

"Iya, apa permintaan kakak?"

"Pertama, kakak… mau… kamu… dan… teman-teman… kamu… SERANG HIDAN DAN KISAME! MEREKA TIDAK MENYELAMATKAN KAKAK SAAT DIPUKUL DAN MEREKA TEGA MEMBUANG TUBUH KAKAK YANG BERCUCURAN DARAH DI RUANG TAMU!"

Ino dan yang lain mencari keberadaan sosok yang diminta Deidara. Kekeluargaan tercipta saat itu, mereka berhasil mengepung pria aliran sesat dan ikan dewasa bodoh yang sampai sekarang tidak sadar di mana habitat aslinya. Kegiatan gotong royong menganiaya Hidan dan Kisame terjadi hingga korban pingsan. Tubuh Hidan dikirim ke Zimbabwe untuk dijadikan tumbal gunung meletus. Sedangkan Kisame, mereka berbaik hati mengantar spesies langka pulang ke kampung halaman-yakni laut. Mengizinkan sahabat Deidara itu untuk beradaptasi bersama keluarga serta sanak saudara dan berkembang biak dengan leluasa. Mungkin dengan itu, taraf kehidupan nelayan dapat membaik.

Ino pulang ke rumah diikuti para besties. "Yang kedua?"

"Kedua, sampaikan… pada... mama… dan… papa… kakak… minta… maaf… uang… asuransi…kakak…boleh… kamu…ambil…Ino…"

Sang adik langsung menelpon orang tuanya yang sedang bekerja di kantor dan yang mempercantik diri di salon (mama Ino kesal karena rambut yang ia sasak turun setelah mendengar teriakan Ino, alhasil ia pergi ke salon untuk kembali mensasak rambut).

"Hiks, yang ketiga?"

"Tolong… antar… kakak… ke…rumah…sakit…sekarang…juga…"

Temari, Tenten, dan Hinata menggotong tubuh Deidara yang terkulai lemas. Ino mulai memanaskan mobil lalu mengabarkan kepada orang tuanya bahwa mereka akan mengantar Deidara ke rumah sakit. Sakura memberi arahan kepada tiga temannya yang membawa Deidara menuju mobil, setelah selesai, ia pergi mengembara mencari tisu gulung agar darah kakak Ino tidak mengotori mobil.

"Hinata, kau yakin akan jujur kepada Naruto malam ini?" Tenten melirik Deidara yang merintih kesakitan. Gadis bermata lavender tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu dan ikut melirik kakak Ino. Mata Deidara bertambah sayu diiringi kurangnya pasokan darah dalam tubuhnya, dan saat puncaknya-

Deidara menutup mata dengan indah.

.

.

.

TBC

Eeeemmm, Megumi lelet up lagi ya? *pasang muka polos*/PLAAAK!

Gomen-gomen, Megumi enggak ada niat buat lama up, cuma Megumi lagi WB. Alhasil, chap hancur bin absurd dipublish hari ini. Jika reader tidak puas dengan chap ini, Megumi minta maaf. Sebenarnya Megumi juga kurang sreg sama chapter ini. karena chapter ini hancur parah bertubi-tubi kuadrat! kalau ada typo tolong maafkeeun...

Chapter ini Megumi ketik sebelum Megumi membaca review chapter sebelumnya. So, bagi yang minta buat tidak terlalu sering _endorse_ produk orang *ceilah* Megumi usahain, dan Megumi harap di chapter ini tidak ada yang merasa Megumi iklankan.

N buat yang minta ceritanya untuk lebih serius, Megumi belum bisa untuk chapter ini (karena Megumi baru nyadar kalau ceritanya mulai ngambang *duh kemane aje lu neng?*), tapi Megumi janji, chapter depan ceritanya akan serius dan humornya akan Megumi imbangin ^^

The last of my bacotz : review plis…


	6. Chapter 6

TELEPHONE

.

.

.

Setelah melihat, mendengar, mengingat, dan menimbang, Hinata memutuskan untuk tetap bungkam akan jati dirinya kepada Naruto. Tadi malam Hinata menghubungi Ino, menanyakan bagaimana kabar Deidara. Ino menjawab bahwa luka kakaknya terpaksa dijahit dan berkemungkinan besar mengalami gegar otak ringan. Ditambah lagi Deidara kehilangan banyak darah dan memaksa rumah sakit mencari donor yang tepat.

"Mama memperparah keadaan dengan meracau tidak jelas Hinata. Mama menangis sesegukan sambil berucap 'Kumohon selamatkan cucuku, pewaris harta keluargaku...' dan itu membuat ayah meminta dokter melakukan scan SXWQ$% untuk memastikan gegar otak Kak Dei tidak menular."

Ino tidak mengatakan SXWQ$%, Hinata bingung dengan kemungkinan yang ada. Itu terdengar seperti EEG, MRI, CAT, sinar X, dan tes-tes lain yang tidak familiar di telinga Hinata.

Dan Hinata sadar betapa cerdasnya Ayah Ino akan teorinya bahwa gegar otak adalah penyakit menular.

"Orang tuamu tidak melapor ke polisi?" tanya Hinata.

"Mama pasti melakukannya jika ia lupa dengan insiden kejang-kejang/pingsan/mulut berbuih yang dialami kak Dei beberapa tahun lalu."

Hinata ingat peristiwa itu, saat polisi mengepung kediaman Yamanaka karena warga setempat melaporkan jika Deidara tengah memproduksi petasan. Penginterogasian terpaksa ditunda karena tersangka tak sadarkan diri selama sepekan.

"Jadi, Kak Deidara takut dan tak mau berurusan dengan polisi walaupun posisinya sebagai korban?"

"Hmm... yah begitulah. Hinata, bolehkah kutelepon kau nanti? Mama berpesan jika rambutnya berantakan aku harus menyasaknya setinggi mungkin. Kau bisa bayangkan betapa kusutnya rambut Nyonya Yamanaka setelah meraung, menangis, dan mengingat dosa yang ia lakukan ketika masih gadis. Ooh, terima kasih telah membantuku."

"Sama-sama, sampai nanti."

Hinata memutuskan panggilan. Gadis beiris lavender itu merasa bersalah. Karena kebohongan kecil yang ia perbuat, semua orang didekatnya ikut merasakan dampaknya (Hinata tidak tahu apakah hubungannya dengan Deidara dapat dikatakan dekat). Untuk menebus kesalahannya itu, Hinata berencana untuk membesuk Deidara dan meminta maaf.

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh membesuk Kak Dei, Hinata!" perintah Temari yang diikuti anggukan setuju Tenten dan Sakura. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal dan membantah teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak setuju dengan niat baikku? Kak Dei terluka karena diriku, sudah sepantasnya aku berempati dan per-"

"Shhhhtt! Aku belum selesai bicara Hinata." Temari meletakkan telunjuk lentiknya di depan bibir Hinata. " Kau tidak boleh membesuk kak Dei jika melewati gang kecil belakang sekolah! Apa kau ingin melipatgandakan kesialan kita? Cukup sekali kau pergi ke sana dan cukup minggu ini saja kita tertimpa musibah!"

Hinata terdiam. Hati kecilnya membenarkan ucapan siswi yang selalu membawa kipas ukuran jumbo tersebut. Hari-hari sial yang ia alami belakangan ini berakar pada tragedi beberapa hari lalu, saat ia melompati dinding belakang sekolah. Tapi ia memilih jalan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Jika ia melewati jalan raya akan memakan waktu satu jam menggunakan taksi, dan itu juga memakan biaya yang besar.

"Maaf Temari, kali ini aku tidak mematuhi petuahmu." Hinata menepuk pundak Temari pelan.

Sakura menarik lengan Hinata dan menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. "Aku tidak merestuimu untuk lewat gang terkutuk itu, Hinata!"

"Dan aku tidak membutuhkan restumu itu Sakura." balas Hinata lalu melepaskan tangan gadis bersurai merah muda dari lengannya. Ia melenggang pergi menepis ekspresi tidak terima dari teman seperjuangannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama Hinata telah berdiri di depan dinding yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu.

"Hey, merindukanku?" sapa Hinata sambil mencari dua kotak kayu untuk membantunya memanjat dan mendarat nanti.

"Kali ini bersahabatlah denganku. Jangan sampai ada penjahat,perampok, pembunuh, ataupun dua orang yang sedang melakukan transaksi narkoba di balik tubuhmu yang petak itu, ok?"

Hinata memulai aksinya dengan penuh keyakinan dan mendarat dengan mulus. Gadis bermarga Hyuga itu mulai menyelidiki kondisi di sekitar dengan penuh konsentrasi. Setelah mengetahui jika situasi aman terkendali, Hinata mengacungkan jempol ke dinding di belakangnya dan memuji. " _You are a freaking perfect wall that I want meet in 1000 years my life_."

Dengan penuh rasa damai dan tanpa dosa, Hinata melangkahkan kaki ringan seraya menyematkan senyuman bahagia di wajah manisnya. Ia melihat sekeliling dengan anggun, bagaikan seorang putri raja tengah berbelanja ke pasar dan menyapa rakyat yang mengagung-agungkannya. Sinar matahari bagaikan lampu sorot dan kupu-kupu sebagai dayang-dayang setianya.

Namun semua fantasi indah itu berubah saat Hinata mengetahui bahwa ia tidak sendirian di sini.

Ya, di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan terdapat dua kelompok pelajar dengan formasi dan tampilan yang hampir sama. Lelaki berwajah pongah berdiri di tengah dan membiarkan tiga kancing seragam atasnya terbuka, dikelilingi oleh beberapa pemuda yang membawa clurit, mengacungkan pisau lipat, menyangga pemukul baseball di bahu, menggenggam beberapa batu, dan satu orang membawa toa dengan dahi yang diikat dengan dasi. Ooh, ada satu anggota yang menggigit rumput dengan kantung mata berlapis-lapis.

Seketika langit menjadi gelap.

Awan mendung berarak-arak pelan.

Angin memporak-porandakan rumah warga.

Hujan besar turun.

Petir menyambar.

JLEGERRRRRRR!

"WOY, KALIAN ANAK MANA?!" teriak salah satu member dari sebelah kiri.

"KAMI DARI PEMBINA MEKAR, KALIAN ANAK TADIKA MESRA AKAN HANCUR DI TANGAN KAMI, MWAHAHAHAHA!" balas pria pemegang toa sisi kanan.

"DIAM ATAU AKU JAHIT BIBIR TEBALMU SECARA BRUTAL!"

"APA MAKSUD EJEKANMU ITU, HAH?! APA TULANGMU SUDAH KUAT MELAWAN KAMI?!"

"HEY ANAK PEMBINA MEKAR, KAMI TELAH MEMBERI PERINGATAN. JANGAN SALAHKAN KAMI JIKA WAJAH KALIAN AKAN DICETAK SEBAGAI MODEL SAMPUL BUKU YASIN!"

"BERANINYA KAU MENGHINA KAMI!"

Baiklah, Hinata bersyukur karena tidak dipertemukan dengan penjahat perampok, pembunuh, ataupun dua orang yang sedang melakukan transaksi narkoba. Ia bahkan telah memuji dinding itu.

Tapi ia lupa menyelipkan pesan untuk tidak ikut berperan sebagai saksi dalam tawuran antar pelajar.

Gadis bersurai panjang itu merutuki diri karena tidak mengucapkan permintaan secara lengkap.

Dan ia juga mengutuk dinding sekolah yang sangat teliti dalam mengabulkan doa.

 _Good_. _Good_. _Good_.

Kini Hinata hanya bisa mematung dan berdiri penuh rasa takut di tengah medan tawuran. Ia membiarkan dua kubu berselisih paham itu melakukan adu senjata. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kesalamatan, keamanan, kedamaian, atau apapun itu yang beberapa menit lalu ia rasakan. Satu batu mengawang dan tertuju ke arahnya, detik itu juga Hinata menutup mata dan berdoa dengan khidmat.

" _Tuhan, jika Kau memang ingin mengambil nyawaku detik ini juga, aku ikhlas. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan salah satu dari mereka yang sedang fokus dalam baku hantam. Tapi izinkan keluarga dan sahabatku hidup bahagia serta jaminan bahwa aku akan tenang di alam sana_..."

Seseorang menarik tubuh siswi lugu yang sibuk melantunkan doa dan membawanya menjauh. Ia memerintahkan gadis yang baru ia selamatkan untuk membuka mata. Tersirat kekhawatiran dalam nada suaranya. Perlahan Hinata membuka mata dan mendapati lelaki berkulit tan berambut pirang jabrik di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seketika Hinata memeluk pria yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dan menenggelamkan kepala di dada pria tersebut. "Te... terima kasih... hiks... hiks... Naruto... hiks..."

"Apa kau terluka?" Naruto merasakan kepala Hinata menggeleng.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis, kau akan aman jika bersamaku." Naruto mencoba menenangkan dan mengelus pelan pucuk kepala siswi Konoha High School itu. "Syukurlah kau tidak terluka. Aku begitu panik saat batu itu hampir mengenai kepalamu."

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya sambil menatap Naruto bingung. "Kenapa kau mencemaskanku?"

" _Karena aku mencintaimu_..."

Entah mengapa Hinata ingin mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Naruto.

"Karena kau berhutang kepadaku. Kau tahu, aku terpaksa membayar makananmu kemarin kepada kasir. Lain kali, kau harus mentraktirku."

Sing~~~

Ekspresi Hinata berubah datar. Angin menyapa rambut indah dua insan tersebut dengan lembut. Suasana spontan hening. Hinata teringat ucapan Temari kemarin siang.

" _Ck, apa kalian sudah gila? Minta bungkus makanan dan membayarnya membutuhkan waktu yang lama!_ Lagipula soal bayar membayar, serahkan saja kepada Naruto. Dia kan anak orang kaya, tidak mungkin dia pelit kepadamu."

"... _Lagipula soal bayar membayar, serahkan saja kepada Naruto. Dia kan anak orang kaya, tidak mungkin dia pelit kepadamu_."

"... _tidak mungkin dia pelit kepadamu._ "

""... _dia pelit_..."

Baiklah, Hinata telah menarik kesimpulan bahwa hipotesa yang diambil Temari sangatlah salah. Naruto tidak lagi pelit, tapi KIKIR. Bahkan kekikirannya mengalahkan kakaknya yang rela tidak mandi tiga hari dengan alasan menghemat sampo. Dengan kata lain, Ho ditolak.

Naruto tidak peduli dengan pemikiran buruk Hinata mengenai dirinya. Hey, meskipun ia berasal dari keluarga borjuis, bahkan dielu-elukan keluarga kaya tujuh turunan, tapi tetap saja ia harus menabung untuk turunan kedelapannya bukan?

Hinata menghapus bekas air mata dan memfokuskan pandangan ke jalan keluar gang. Di sana terdapat beberapa mobil yang terparkir bercirikan a) memiliki suara berisik b) lampu biru berkerlap-kerlip c) menguar aura yang sama saat Deidara disergap dulu. Saat seorang petugas keluar dari mobil tersebut, barulah Hinata bisa mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ada apa Shion-chan? Kau pusing?" tanya Naruto sambil menggerakkan telapak tangannya di hadapan Hinata.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini!" perintah Hinata sambil menarik ransel Naruto dan berlari tak tentu arah. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, napasnya tersengal, dan keringat dingin membanjiri telapak tangannya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Naruto masih bingung, ditambah ia melihat sembilan puluh sembilan persen diri lawan bicaranya pucat dan kelelahan.

"Aku melihat ada beberapa mobil polisi di ujung gang, aku yakin mereka akan menangkap pelaku yang melakukan tawuran tadi."

"Wow, mereka bergerak dengan cepat." puji Naruto.

"Yah, sepertinya ada warga yang melaporkan." balas Hinata sekenanya. Mereka kini berada di persimpangan gang, dengan instingnya, putri sulung keluarga Hyuga menarik Naruto dan berlari ke arah kanan.

"Lalu, kenapa kita harus kabur Shion-chan? Cukup jujur dan katakan bahwa kita tidak terlibat dengan tawuran tadi." ujar Naruto.

Awalnya Hinata memang ingin jujur dan mengatakan kepada polisi bahwa mereka adalah orang yang tidak sengaja lewat dan tidak ikut campur dalam acara tawuran. Tapi mengingat ia kini bersama Naruto, Hinata tidak menjamin jika polisi akan percaya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Apa kau takut berbicara jujur dengan polisi itu? Baiklah, kalau bergitu biar aku yang mengatakannya." saran Naruto.

"Itu yang lebih aku takutkan!" bantah Hinata. "Dengar Naruto, aku tidak ingin setelah kau memberikan pernyataan, aku berakhir di penjara persis di samping sel preman yang baru saja melakukan tawuran tadi. Cukup ikuti aku dan kita akan bebas dari kejaran polisi."

Hinata benar-benar telah kehilangan akal. Ia sudah tidak peduli jika ia baru saja memarahi pemuda yang ditakuti oleh warga kota. Otak cerdasnya hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar mereka selamat dari tuduhan polisi.

"Tapi kita tidak akan berhasil Shion-chan."

Hinata berhenti dan menatap Naruto tidak terima. "Kenapa kau pesimis seperti itu?"

"Karena di hadapanmu adalah jalan buntu." Naruto menunjuk dinding yang berada tepat di hadapan Hinata.

Tungkai Hinata terasa lemah, ia membiarkan lututnya bersinggungan langsung dengan jalanan gang. Matanya nanar menatap dinding bangunan bercat hijau tersebut, bibirnya bergetar hebat. Hari ini nasibnya benar-benar sial. Hampir mati karena tawuran, bertemu Naruto lalu ditagih hutang, dikejar polisi kota, lalu selanjutnya apa?

"Berdirilah Shion-chan." Naruto membantu gadis bersurai indigo untuk berdiri dan menghapus debu yang menempel di lututnya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan kau akan aman jika ada aku disampingmu? Jadi yang kau perlukan sekarang adalah, percaya kepadaku."

"Kita tertangkap..." Hinata tidak menggubris ucapan Naruto. Matanya tertuju lurus pada seorang lelaki paruh baya mengenakan seragam polisi yang kini berjalan ke arah mereka. "Dan polisi itu terlihat seperti orang asing. Apa kau bisa berbahasa Inggris?"

Naruto menolehkan kepala dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal. "Ahahah, _little little I can_ lah ya, ahahahah..."

Hinata menepuk dahinya kesal dan memasang wajah masam. Naruto mencoba meyakinkan sahabatnya itu sambil merangkul tubuh mungilnya. "Tapi pak tua itu bukan orang asing, percayalah."

"Ck, lagi-lagi ini ulahmu Naruto. Aku sudah muak berurusan denganmu." ujar polisi itu sambil berkacak pinggang. _See,_ dia tidak menggunakan bahasa Inggris dalam berbicara.

"Aku juga sangat muak melihat wajah keriputmu pak tua." sindir Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak alasan, masuk ke mobil dan minta orang tuamu untuk menjemputmu."

"Hmm... cucusme pak tua. Kenapa aku harus ikut ke mobil mu? Jujur saja, aku sangat nyaman di ruang kerjamu itu, tapi kali ini aku tidak ada alasan untuk ke sana."

"Tidak ada alasan katamu? Kau telah melakukan tawuran dan mengganggu kenyamanan warga setempat!" amarah polisi mulai tersulut seraya menatap Naruto nyalang.

"Tapi itu bukan mahakarya kelompokku pak tua. Aku hanya melakukan tawuran di tempat-tempat strategis, sejenis di lapangan kantor walikota atau di depan gedung dewan. Dan kau menuduh anak buahku baru saja beraksi di gang seperti ini. Pffftt.. itu sangat memalukan. Lagipula, jika memang ulahku aku akan langsung masuk ke dalam mobilmu, seperti biasanya" terang Naruto dengan lugas.

Polisi itu mulai menimbang-nimbang ucapan pemuda yang namanya rutin masuk ke dalam laporannya. Ia sangat hapal dengan tabiat berandalan satu ini, dan semua yang diucapkan Naruto adalah benar. Untuk memperkuat alasan, polisi tersebut melanjutkan penyelidikan. "Lalu, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku sedang errrr... kencan." Naruto mempererat rangkulannya dan melemparkan senyuman maut ke arah Hinata.

"Kau jangan membohongiku penjahat cilik."

"Aku tidak membohongimu pak tua. Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanya saja kepada kekasihku."

Pria paruh baya berseragam mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis lugu yang berada di rangkulan Naruto. "Apa benar kau kekasihnya?"

"I... iya." bohong Hinata. Urgh, membayangkan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih saja tidak pernah, dan sekarang ia harus berpura-pura.

Tapi demi masa depan cerah, apa yang tidak bisa direkayasa?

"Nah, kau dengar? Aku sedang berkencan, seperti yang kau lakukan seperempat abad yang lalu. Ayo Shion-chan, kita pergi! Tempat ini tidak cocok untuk berkencan." Naruto membawa siswi Konoha High School itu menjauh dari polisi seraya mencoba kabur dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang mungkin saja ditujukan kepada mereka.

"Cium dia."

"A-apa?" Naruto berhenti melangkah dan memastikan jika ia salah dengar,.

Polisi tua berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berbisik pelan. "Cium kekasihmu, seperti yang aku lakukan seperempat abad yang lalu."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Apakah masih ada yang mengingat cerita ini?

Megumi tahu 5 bulan lebih itu bukan waktu yang singkat, tapi apalah daya jika banyak godaan dan rintangan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. To the point aja, Megumi udah lamaaaaaa banget nggak ngetik fanfic (karema jari udah kaku plus ngetik di hp), and Megumi yakin jika chap kali ini banyak kekurangan dari segala sisi. Jika kalian merasa chap kali ini lebih GJ n alurnya kecepetan, Megumi juga nyadar kok... *KarenaMegumiAdalahAuthorYangRajinBermuhasabah* #plaaakkk #abaikan.

N Megumi baru nyadar jika fic Telephone telah berumur satu tahun.

Uwow.

So, abaikan author note kali ini dan tetaplah setia menunggu kelanjutan fic abal-abal bin absurd milik Megumi. Megumi akan tetap berusaha menambahkan sense of romance di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

The last of my bacot : review plissss...


	7. Chapter 7

TELEPHONE

.

.

Jika kalian mengintip kamar mandi Hinata sekarang maka,

a) Itu pasti terlihat mesum, dan

b) Kalian mulai berpikir jika Hinata tengah mencoba melakukan aksi bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya di bawah air panas beraroma terapi.

Gadis beriris lavender itu tidak benar-benar menenggelamkan diri. Ia hanya mencoba menghilangkan kesan tidak tidur akibat otaknya yang terlalu aktif mengingat memori kemarin sore. Saat durjana kota nomor wahid benar-benar menciumnya tanpa meminta izin ataupun menandatangani surat persetujuan di atas materai. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu langsung merangkul pinggang Hinata sambil menarik tengkuknya. Sialnya bagian yang dituju bukanlah pipi, kening, punggung tangan, atau pucuk kepala, melainkan bibir tipisnya yang selalu ia jaga untuk pernikahannya nanti.

Parahnya lagi, Naruto tidak meminta maaf! Pemuda itu tampak enggan menatapnya, sesampainya di ujung gang ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan meninggalkan Hinata. Sendirian. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang barang sekalipun.

" _Nee-chan_ , ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah." Hanabi langsung memasuki kamar mandi dan mendapati _bath up_ yang dikerubungi asap air panas.

" _Nee-chan_ , kita akan pergi ke sekolah dan _nee-chan_ masih sempat untuk berendam?!" protes Hanabi. "Keringkan tubuh _nee-chan_ dengan handuk dan segera pakai seragam. Sarapan sudah siap."

Hanabi melemparkan handuk ke wajah Hinata yang baru muncul ke permukaan, lalu pergi dan mencari seragam kakaknya di dalam lemari. Hinata yang telah selesai mengeringkan badan keluar mengenakan _bathrobe._ Sang adik langsung menoleh ke belakang, "Ya Tuhan, berapa lama _nee-chan_ di dalam sana? Wajah _nee-chan_ sangat merah."

Merasa malu, Hinata langsung mengambil seragam yang dipegang adiknya dan menggusur Hanabi dari wilayah kekuasaannya. Jujur saja, Hinata merasa bahagia saat pipi merah malunya dikelabui dengan rendaman air panas.

"Jika _nee-chan_ belum siap dalam 15 menit, _otou-san_ akan meninggalkan _nee-chan_!" teriak Hanabi sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Hinata.

.

.

"Hinataaa!" teriak Sakura layaknya ditinggal sahabat di medan perang. Ia langsung menerjang tubuh kecil Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

"Sa... ku... ra... ini... se... sak..."

Siswi bersurai merah muda itu tidak mau mendengar komentar Hinata. Ia malah mempererat pelukannya dan berteriak memanggil nama Hinata. Namun Sakura terpaksa melepaskan pelukan ketika Tenten menjewer telinga gadis bersurai indigo dan menariknya mendekat.

"Sakit Tenten..." balas Hinata dengan tatapan mengiba.

"KAU INGIN PROTES? HARUSNYA AKU YANG PROTES KEPADAMU! KEMARIN KAU PERGI KEMANA? AKU MENGHUBUNGIMU TAPI KAU TIDAK MENGANGKAT. AKU INGIN MENELPON KE RUMAH TAPI AKU TAKUT DENGAN AYAHMU. AKU MENELEPON INO APAKAH KAU TELAH SAMPAI DI RUMAH SAKIT, DAN INO MENJAWAB BAHWA KAU TIDAK DATANG! BAHKAN SAMPAI TADI PAGI, INO TETAP MEMBERIKAN LIVE REPORT DARI RUMAH SAKIT DAN HASILNYA SAMA, KAU TIDAK DATANG KE SANA!" Tenten mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Hinata. "Kau lihat, Aku menelpon Ino 12 kali, dan Ino menelponku balik 8 kali. Kau tahu itu artinya apa?"

"Ehm,,, artinya kalian telah 20 kali berbincang lewat telepon?" jawab Hinata ragu.

"Bukan,"

"Oooh, artinya pulsamu sudah mulai berkurang sekarang?" Sakura mencoba menjawab.

"Itu benar Sakura, tapi bukan itu poin utamanya."

"Lalu apa?"

"ITU ARTINYA AKU MENCEMASKANMU! SEMENJAK KAU BERURUSAN DENGAN NARUTO, AKU SELALU MENGKHAWATIRKAN KESELAMATANMU. SETIDAKNYA BISAKAH KAU MEMBERIKAN AKU KABAR BAHWA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA ATAU MINIMAL MENGANGKAT TELEPONKU?! DEMI TUHAN JIKA KAU TIDAK ADA DI HADAPANKU HARI INI, AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MELENGSERKAN SAI DARI JABATANNYA!"

"AKU MENDENGARNYA, TENTEN!" aum Sai (si ketua kelas) yang sedang membersihkan papan tulis sambil memamerkan perut putih mulus miliknya. Tenten tertawa kikuk. "Eheheh, damai ketua, itu hanya andai-andai."

Hinata menarik dagu Tenten untuk memandangnya dan menggoda gadis berkuncir itu. "Aaah, calon kakak iparku marah besar ternyata."

Wajah Tenten memerah sempurna. Ia mengenyahkan tangan Hinata dari dagunya dan berkacak pinggang. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Tenten.

"Maafkan aku Tenten, Sakura, aku tidak mengangkat telepon kalian kemarin. Aku sengaja mematikannya karenaaa... aku hanya ingin mematikannya. Tapi, sekarang aku datang ke sekolah dan itu berarti aku tidak apa-apa. Lihat, bahkan tidak ada luka sedikitpun di tubuhku."

Seseorang menyelip di antara tiga gadis itu dan berbisik pelan di belakang telinga Hinata. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Spontan Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seseorang berwajah sangar lengkap dengan kipas keramatnya. "Te... Temari..."

PLAAKKK!

"Sa.. sakit..."

Baiklah, total tiga kali Hinata mendapatkan tindak kekerasan dari sahabatnya sendiri.

"Haaahh, aku puas telah memukul kepalamu dengan kipas kesayanganku ini. Rasa kesalku karena tidak tidur semalaman menunggu kabarmu terbayar sudah." Temari menyimpan kembali kipas besar itu di belakang punggungnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuat kalian cemas." ujar Hinata sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa panas.

"Lalu kemarin kau pergi kemana _hime_? Apa rumah sakit begitu jauh hingga kau tidak bisa sampai di sana dalam waktu 12 jam?" Temari mulai mengompes gadis berambut panjang itu. Hinata menatap Temari beberapa saat, tak butuh waktu lama, air matanya mengucur deras.

"Temari hiks,,,, maafkan aku..."

Sahabat Hinata langsung panik. Mereka mencoba menghentikan tangis putri Hyuga tersebut. Temari yang merasa bersalah mulai meminta maaf. "Hinata, jangan menangis... Aku memarahimu karena aku menyayangimu. Maafkan aku jika ucapanku terlalu kasar."

Mendengar ucapan Temari, Hinata menggelengkan kepala. "Hiks... aku menangis bukan karena itu. Tapi, aku menangis karena kebodohanku... hiks... andai saja aku mendengar nasihatmu kemarin, peristiwa itu pasti tidak akan terjadi..."

"Peristiwa apa Hinata?" jiwa ingin tahu Sakura mulai bangkit.

"Hiks... kemarin aku hiks... bertemu dengan hiks... Naruto..."

"APAAA!" teriak tiga gadis itu hampir serempak. Mereka terperanjat saat mendengar berita jahanam itu keluar dari mulut Hinata. Sebagai sahabat, mereka tak habis pikir, takdir apa yang tengah mempermainkan Hinata sekarang?

"Iya... aku dan dia hiks... di gang buntu hiks... dan dia hiks... melakukan... huaaaaaaaaaa..." tangis Hinata semakin kuat, Sakura berinisiatif memeluk Hinata dan memintanya untuk berhenti menangis. "Hinata tenanglah, kumohon kendalikan dirimu!"

"Hiks... dia pergi... hiks... begitu saja..."

"Dasar buaya darat! Aku benar-benar ingin membawa ketua The Iler itu pergi ke abatoar dan menyembelihnya!" umpat Temari. Tangannya mengepal kuat lalu memukul dinding di sampingnya hingga retak.

"The Killer Temari, bukan The Iler." ralat Sakura saat nama organisasi pangeran berkudanya dilecehkan. Tenten yang menyadari bahwa keadaan mulai tidak kondusif memberikan sebuah ide.

"Hinata, sebaiknya kau tenangkan dulu pikiranmu di ruang kesehatan. Jam istirahat nanti kami akan kesana, ok?" tawar Tenten dan Hinata mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Seperti janji tadi pagi, Sakura dan yang lain langsung berlari menuju ruang kesehatan saat bel isitrahat berbunyi pada ketukan pertama. Kecepatan yang awalnya menyaingi Bolt itu perlahan berubah menjadi putri keraton saat melihat anggota dewan kedisiplinan berdiri di dekat pintu ruang kesehatan. Temari langsung menyimpan kipas andalannya dengan sigap (karena membawa aksesoris selain jam tangan dilarang), Tenten merapikan seragam, dan Sakura sang juru kunci membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan anggun.

Deg...

Deg...

Deg...

Pintu tidak mau terbuka.

"APA-APAAN INI? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU TERBUKA?! AYOLAH, KAU JANGAN COBA-COBA MENGURUNG SAHABATKU DI DALAM, PINTU BODOH! URGH, KENAPA SEKOLAH TERBAIK DI KOTA INI SUDI MEMBELI PINTU SEPERTIMU?!" ekspresi Sakura berubah drastis. Ia terus menarik gagang pintu dengan barbar. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Dewan kedisiplinan yang melihat aksi brutal tersebut terbatuk keras memerintahkan Sakura berhenti merusak fasilitas sekolah.

Sakura menoleh dan melihat dewan kedisiplinan yang memberikan bahasa isyarat untuk melihat tulisan di pintu.

 **DORONG.**

"Huh, _genius_." gumam siswi berjidat luas seraya mendorong pintu dengan wajah datar. Langkahnya diikuti oleh Temari dan Tenten yang melempar senyum formal kepada dewan kedisiplinan.

Saat itulah Hinata mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin setelah pulang sekolah. Para pendengar menyimak dengan penuh saksama, sesekali mereka mengangguk-angguk paham. Ketika sesi tanya-jawab dibuka, mereka langsung memanfaatkannya.

"Jadi kalian berciuman?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Secara langsung?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Disaksikan oleh polisi kota secara ekslusif?"

Lagi, Hinata mengangguk.

"Dan itu adalah ciuman pertamamu?!"

"Iya iya iya!" gerutu Hinata dengan wajah memanas. Pertanyaan dari para sahabatnya mengundang otaknya untuk mengenang kejadian paling absurd dalam hidupnya.

"Kyaaaaa, itu sangat romantis Hinata!" pekik Sakura kegirangan. "Haah... aku iri dengan polisi itu."

Krikk...

Krikk...

Krikk...

Hinata, Temari, dan Tenten menatap Sakura yang tengah sibuk ber- _fangirl_ ria penuh rasa curiga. Tak dapat dipungkiri, semenjak ia melihat keromantisan antara Naruto-Hinata, Sakura mulai mengeliminasi rasa cemasnya. Ia bahkan menyukai momen-momen jika Naruto-Hinata sedang berdua. Dan ia merutuki diri tidak melihat momen paling krusial pasangan itu.

Siswi SMA beriris lavender merebahkan diri di kasur. Matanya yang tadi terpejam perlahan mulai terbuka.

Ia mendapatkan solusi.

Ia mendapatkan ilham.

Ia mendapatkan pencerahan.

"Oke, kali ini aku tidak akan menundanya lagi. Besok pagi aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Naruto."

Lagi-lagi, Hinata sukses membuat sahabatnya terperangah dengan mulut menganga lebar. Temari meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Hinata."K-kau serius?"

Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan dikekang dalam kebohongan ini. Semenjak hari itu, aku selalu berbohong dan itu berdampak pada kalian semua. Terkadang aku berpikir, apa Tuhan tengah menghukumku sekarang? Karena aku telah berbohong kepada orang yang tak sepantasnya aku dustai."

Semua yang mendengar alasan Hinata diam tak berkutik. Mereka semua tahu, Hinata adalah gadis lugu yang takut berbuat salah. Ia selalu mematuhi semua aturan dan tak pernah mengeluh dengan apapun yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Itu dulu. Sebelum ia terkekang perjanjian bodoh yang memaksanya untuk berbohong. Melihat kilat mata Hinata, mereka sangat yakin jika Hinata ingin kembali seperti dulu. Putri sulung kebanggaan Hyuga yang menanamkan nilai kejujuran dan kesabaran nan luar biasa.

"Hinata, kami semua akan ikut bersamamu! Sekalipun kau menolak." ujar Temari yakin. Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"Oh, tadi Hanabi ke kelas, ia memberikan ini kepadaku." Tenten menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Hinata.

"Apa isinya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Tenten memutar bola matanya malas. "Kunci jawaban UN. Ck, kau kenapa ingin tahu sekali Sakura?"

"Memang apa salahnya?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hinata tertawa kecil dan mengambil kertas itu. Matanya mulai membaca tulisan baris per baris yang tertera.

"Daftar belanja. Sepertinya Neji- _nii_ akan pulang malam ini." imbuh Hinata seraya menyimpan kertas kecil itu di dalam saku.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Tenten memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Tenten, kenapa wajahmu memerah, eeh?" sindir Sakura sambil menyikutkan tangannya ke lengan Tenten.

"Ti...tidak, wa... wajahku.."

"Fyufyu... Tenten merindukan pujaan hatinya..." tambah Temari yang membuat wajah Tenten semakin panas. Mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat untuk menganggu Tenten dan wajah merahnya.

.

.

Berhubung nanti malam Neji akan pulang dari tanah rantau, Hiashi berencana untuk menyambut putra sulung keluarga Hyuga itu dengan pesta kecil-kecilan. Yah, pria paruh baya itu menitahkan kedua putrinya untuk memasak makanan kesukaan Neji. Karena instruksi tersebut, sore ini Hinata masih setia berada di _supermarket_ untuk menyiapkan bahan dan bumbu masakan.

"Urgh, kenapa ini tinggi sekali?" gerutu Hinata seraya menggapai tepung maizena yang berada di rak teratas. Hinata berjinjit, namun jarinya hanya menyentuh ujung kotak yang ia inginkan. Tiba-tiba, seseorang meraih tepung maizena dan memberikannya kepada Hinata.

"Ini."

"Te...terima kasih." ujar Hinata dan mengambil sekotak tepung dari tangan pria bersurai legam. Pemuda itu sedikit menunduk dan menelisik wajah manis Hinata. Ia sangat yakin pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini, karena ingatannya yang begitu kuat, ia menjentikkan jari sambil tersenyum puas.

"Hey, kau Hinata kan?"

"I...iya, ada apa?" tanya Hinata mulai kikuk. Jujur saja, ia tidak kenal dengan pria berwajah porselen yang memiliki ketampanan di atas rata-rata satu ini. Ditambah lagi, tatapan aneh yang dilayangkannya membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

" _Ini adalah waktu yang tepat, Now or never Sasuke! Kesempatan emas tidak akan datang dua kali! Apalagi keadaan sangat mendukung! Tapi ini bukan tempat yang tepat, Ah, masa bodoh! Lancarkan aksimu sekarang Mwewewewe..."_

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu." ucap pemuda itu dan mengajak lawan bicaranya keluar dari _supermarket_ , tapi Hinata tetap diam sambil memegang erat tas belanja dan melemparkan tatapan 'Ibuku bilang, aku tidak boleh ikut dengan orang asing.'.

Secara tidak langsung Hinata telah berasumsi bahwa Sasuke adalah penjahat yang berniat untuk menculik orang, atau dompet, atau barang belanja, atau orang yang berbelanja dan memiliki dompet tebal.

Dan Sasuke tahu itu. Ia tersinggung.

"Ooh, maafkan aku. Perkenalkan, aku Sasuke." mereka berjabat tangan. "Dan sekarang kau telah mengenalku bukan? Jadi, maukah kau menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke dari bawah sampai ke atas. Selain untuk memastikan bahwa ia akan aman dengan pria bak model majalah ini, ia juga tengah memonten fisik orang yang telah berhasil membuat sahabatnya jatuh cinta.

Jadi dia yang bernama Sasuke.

Wow, bagus juga selera Sakura.

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus membawa ini semua ke kasir dulu." Hinata berjalan menuju kasir, diikuti oleh pemuda berambut raven dan membawakan barang belanja Hinata dengan penuh rasa kemenangan.

Setelah menyelesaikan pembayaran, Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk duduk berhadapan dipisahkan oleh satu meja.

Suasana berubah seketika. Penampilan Sasuke seakan-akan berubah mengenakan jubah hitam ditambah kaca mata bertengger di batang hidungnya. Alis kiri Sasuke naik melirik Hinata yang duduk sambil memainkan jarinya. Gadis polos itu berusaha bersikap normal, tapi di dalam hati ia melakukan wirid sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Saudara Hinata."

"Iya, Yang Mulia Ketua Hakim."

"Apakah pernyataan beberapa saksi mengenai kedekatan Anda dengan terdakwa Uzumaki Naruto itu adalah benar?"

"Maaf Yang Mulia, untuk pertanyaan itu saya _no comment_." Hinata mencoba mengelak.

"Harap Saudara menjawab pertanyaan dengan jelas." seru Sasuke dan menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

"I...iya Yang Mulia. Saya bisa dikatakan dekat dengan Naruto."

"Saudara bisa menjelaskan seberapa dekat Saudara dengan terdakwa Uzumaki Naruto? Apakah hanya sebatas kenalan biasa? Sahabat? Atau menyinggung hubungan asmara?" Sasuke mengucapkan pertanyaannya dengan lugas.

"Yang Mulia, pertanyaan ini dilewatkan dulu, itu terlalu sensitif."

"Harap Saudara menjawab pertanyaan dengan jelas."

"I...iya Yang Mulia, hubungan saya dengan terdakwa hanya sebatas pertemanan saja."

Bola mata Sasuke melebar. Ia baru tahu jika gadis di hadapannya ini berani menolak cinta Naruto, orang yang paling ditakuti oleh warga kota. Padahal menurut Sasuke (yang merupakan sahabat Naruto semenjak resmi menjadi murid TK Harapan Bunda), putra tunggal keluarga Uzumaki tersebut tidak pernah melakukan hal romantis seperti yang ia lihat beberapa hari lalu kepada Hinata. Otak Naruto hanya mengetahui bagaimana cara melumpuhkan fisik seseorang, bukan melumpuhkan hati seseorang.

"Baiklah, sejak kapan Saudara menjalin pertemanan dengan terdakwa Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hmmm... semenjak hari Senin awal minggu ini Yang Mulia."

Diam sejenak, Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

"Terima kasih Saudara Hinata atas pernyataannya. Setelah ini akan dilaksanakan pengucapan sumpah dari Saudara Hinata di bawah kitab suci. Ikuti kata-kata saya. 'Saya bersumpah,'"

"Saya bersumpah,"

"Bahwa pernyataan yang saya berikan adalah sebenar-benarnya."

"Bahwa pernyataan yang saya berikan adalah sebenar-benarnya." ulang Hinata.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berdering. Terpaksa ia menghentikan pengucapan sumpah yang sedikit lagi akan selesai. Ia mengutuk orang bodoh yang berani menganggu kelancaran kegiatan sidang penyelidikan miliknya.

" _Uke, kau dimana?"_

Ternyata orang bodoh itu adalah Gaara.

"Ck, sudah berapa kali aku katakan, panggil namaku dengan benar! Ada apa kau menanyakan posisiku sekarang?"

" _Kau membawa Al-qur'an Kak Pein? Cepat kembalikan kepadaku! Kak Pein sekarang sedang ada di markas lengkap dengan sarung, kopiah, sorban, dan tasbihnya. Ia ingin Al-qur'annya dikembalikan karena ia dipilih membaca Al-qur'an malam ini di kantor walikota!"_

"Ya sudah, aku ke markas sekarang." Sasuke memutuskan sambungan dengan kesal.

Di sudut yang berbeda pada latar yang sama, Naruto tengah mendapati Sasuke berduaan dengan sahabat barunya, Shion. Keakraban yang terjalin di antara mereka membuat mata Naruto gatal. Perasaan curiga mulai tumbuh di batinnya. Oh ayolah, menurut kalian, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Shion dengan mata yang saling memandang penuh arti itu? Main UNO? Main kelereng? Tidak kan! Main api? Bisa saja!

Tunggu, kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba naik darah seperti ini?

Untuk menghalau pikiran negatif dari otaknya, Naruto mencoba mendekati anak buahnya tersebut dan bertanya. "Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke menoleh dan menelan air ludahnya kasar. Inner matanya tertuju pada pemuda berambut pirang yang memasang ekspresi datar namun menyembunyikan api cemburu di belakangnya. Untuk mengurangi kesalah pahaman, Sasuke bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ooh, aku hanya ingin membeli minuman. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu." jawab Sasuke sesantai mungkin. Ia tidak ingin Naruto mendepaknya dari The Killer, organisasi yang telah membuat namanya begitu mahsyur di kota Konoha.

Tak mau ketinggalan, Hinata mencoba trik yang dilakukan Sasuke dalam melarikan diri."Sepertinya aku juga harus pulang,"

"Tunggu," Naruto menahan tangan Hinata. "Kau akan kuantar pulang Shion-chan."

Dan ternyata misi itu gagal.

"Eeuummm, tidak usah Naruto. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini."

"Tapi orang-orang jahat bisa berada di mana saja bukan?" Naruto mempererat genggamannya. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi."

Dua insan berjalan dengan langkah seirama. Sayangnya, belum ada dari mereka yang berani memecah keheningan kecuali suara tapak sepatu yang menginjak trotoar. Naruto melirik gadis mungil di sampingnya lalu berdehem pelan.

"Ta... tadi... kau dan Sasuke membicarakan apa?" tanya Naruto malu.

"Tidak membicarakan apa-apa. Dia membantuku mengambil makanan. Dan yahhh, aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya." jawab Hinata, meskipun hanya setengah-oke seperempat, dan setidaknya itu adalah fakta.

"Benarkah?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mengangguk. "Kau tidak percaya kepadaku?"

"Aaah,, tidak tidak, Aku percaya kepadamu seratus persen Shion-chan." Naruto meyakinkan lawan bicaranya. Ekspresi kocak dan gelengan kepala Naruto membuat Hinata tak bisa menahan tawa. Gelak tawa yang begitu renyah berhasil menghipnotis Naruto untuk mengunci pandangannya pada Hinata.

Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh itu kembali. Sensasi yang hanya ada ketika ia bersama Shion yang pertama kali muncul saat ia menangkap tubuh mungil siswi Konoha High School itu. Perasaan seakan-akan ribuan kupu-kupu memenuhi perutnya. Jujur ini pertama kalinya perasaan itu ada semenjak ia mengenal dunia 17 tahun yang lalu.

Untuk beberapa detik Naruto diam. Kini, putra tunggal Minato-Kushina itu sibuk mengatur deru napas dan detak jantungnya "Shion-chan, aku minta maaf padamu."

"Eh?" Hinata menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Aku meminta maaf karena telah ehmmm... menciummu kemarin," Naruto berujar lirih sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku hanya ingin kita segera bebas dari pertanyaan polisi tua itu. Percayalah, aku tidak ada bermaksud jahat atau apapun itu! Aku bersumpah!"

Hinata menatap Naruto dan menjawab pelan."Aku percaya."

"Terima kasihhhh Shiooon-chaan!" Naruto mencubit pipi Hinata hingga gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Mulai detik itu, perasaan canggung yang tadinya begitu kentara mulai memudar. Mereka membahas banyak topik di sepanjang perjalan, dari keunikan sahabat yang mereka miliki, hobi aneh mereka masing-masing, bahkan Hinata menceritakan tabiat ketua kelasnya. Layaknya dua orang sahabat lama yang saling melengkapi. Saat ia menggunjingkan Tenten, Hinata teringat akan rencana mulianya.

"Naruto, kau ingat besok hari apa?"

"Tentu saja, besok hari Minggu. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan hari libur."

"Iya, dan besok kau akan bertemu dengan Hinata bukan?"

Naruto terkesiap. Otaknya memutar kembali memori hari Senin lalu. Langkah pemuda itu tiba-tiba terhenti dengan mata membulat sempurna. Hinata yang gugup ikut berhenti.

"A...ada apa Naruto?"

"Tidak, ada apa-apa." Naruto kembali sadar dan mengenggenggam tangan Hinata seraya mengajak gadis itu melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Besok pukul 10 pagi, datanglah ke _rooftop_ perpustakaan kota. Hinata akan tiba untuk menemuimu." Hinata menyampaikan keputusan itu setenang mungkin. Naruto mengangguk, dan suasana kembali hening.

"Shion-chan,"

"Iya?"

"Jika nanti aku telah bertemu dengan Hinata, apakah kau masih tetap mau bersahabat denganku?"

Hinata menoleh hingga iris lavender bertemu dengan iris biru jernih. Untuk pertama kali Hinata benar-benar hanyut dalam iris biru itu. Keseriusan tersirat pada ucapan pemuda tadi. Hinata segera memutuskan pandangan dan menunduk dalam. "Hmmm... aku tidak yakin Naruto."

"Kenapa seperti itu?!" tanya Naruto tidak terima.

" _Karena aku tidak yakin kau akan tetap ingin bersahabat dengan pembohong ini..."_

"Kita sudah sampai." Hinata membuka gerbang dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang dengan selamat. Kau juga harus langsung pulang, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Lagipula, besok kau ingin bertemu dengan pujaan hatimu bukan? Jadi, tetaplah semangat."

Hinata masuk ke rumah dan menutup gerbang, meninggalkan Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Pemuda berambut jabrik masih bingung, kenapa Shion seakan-akan tidak mau mengenalnya setelah minggu depan tiba. Sekilas ia melihat papan nama yang bertuliskan "Kediaman Hyuga" di pagar rumah sahabatnya. Detik itu keningnya berkerut.

" _Hyuga? Bukankah Shion berasal dari keluarga Yamanaka?"_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Whatss upp gengsta!

Okey, Megumi update dengan rentang waktu yang cukup singkat. *Fyuhhh*lapkeringat. Oh, Megumi mengucapkan terima kasiiiiiihhhh untuk teman-teman semua yang masih ingat dengan fic yang telah Megumi tinggalkan beberapa bulan ini,, dan buat kalian yang udah ngasih Megumi semangat buat lanjutin fic ini, makaasiihhhh banyaaaak *tjipokinatuatu* duhhh Megumi jadi terhura~~ #Plakkkk #AlayBangetDahhh #ButThatTrueBrother

So., bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Apakah masih kurang memuaskan? Fyi Megumi udah berusaha buat banyakin wordnya... seriusan wehh... dan maafkan Megumi akan humor garing yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Huh, Megumi udah gak ada ide *RIPMySenseofHumor*

Heumm heumm, dan kemungkinan besar, chap depan ceritanya akan lebih banyak. Jadi mohon bersabar teman-teman tertjintah karena Megumi membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

Dan Megumi masih bingung, apakah sad ending atau happy ending? Atau ending yang gantungin? *KarenaMegumiDemenBikinEndingYangKayakGini*

Tanpa banyak penutupan lagi, Megumi titip rasa sabar dan ikhlas dalam menunggu ending cerita kepada siapapun yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Ya?Ya?Ya?Ya?

The last of my bacotz : review pliss...


	8. Chapter 8

TELEPHONE

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Gaara saling bertatapan.

Oke, mungkin kalimat itu terdengar ambigu, tapi memang itulah adanya. Gaara melemparkan tatapan bingung kepada Sasuke perihal tingkah ketuanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam. Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya tidak tahu dan memaksa Gaara untuk bertanya. Dengan bermodalkan keberanian di medan tawuran, Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto hingga kesadaran pria itu kembali ke bumi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto?"

Sang komandan menghela napas dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya eum... sedikit kecewa."

Sasuke yang merasa mengetahui sesuatu mulai membuat satu asumsi. Mungkin Naruto kecewa karena ia bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang telah menolak cintanya dan Hinata baru saja mengatakan, "Naruto berhenti mengikutiku. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman, tidak lebih!"

Pemuda berambut raven merapat duduk di samping Naruto, "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis tadi?"

Perlahan Naruto mengangguk lalu memejamkan mata. Tangan kanannya menjambak rambutnya kesal dan napasnya yang terasa berat. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Shion seakan ragu untuk tetap berteman dengannya. Masalah kenapa ia ada di rumah Hyuga, Naruto tidak ambil pusing lagi. Mungkin gadis itu datang berkunjung untuk mengatakan bahwa Naruto telah menyanggupi acara pertemuan esok pagi.

Ingatan mengajak Naruto untuk mengenang kejadian di awal minggu. Saat sebuah nomor yang tak dikenal menelpon pada jam istirahat. Panggilan itu hanya berlangsung singkat, bahkan tak sampai satu menit. Namun, isi percakapan mereka berhasil membuat jantung Naruto berdebar-debar tak karuan. Ketika suara yang meneduhkan hati menyapa indera pendengarannya, Naruto bertekad untuk bertemu dengan orang asing itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki rasa yang sama.

Ia merahasiakan perasaan aneh itu dari teman-temannya. Sasuke dan Gaara hanya tahu bahwa Naruto mencari Hyuga Hinata untuk dijadikan mangsa, target baru untuk di _bully_ , tidak lebih. Ia berharap, pada hari itu juga ia bisa bertemu dengan siswi asing incarannya dan berbicara empat mata.

Tapi tuhan menolak keinginan Naruto dan mempertemukannya dengan Shion. Saat itu juga, perasaan nyaman dan keinginan selalu bersama muncul. Ancaman untuk mempertemukan dirinya dengan Hinata hanyalah alibi belaka (oh ayolah, ia bisa saja bertanya kepada tetangganya yang kebetulan juga pelajar Konoha High School). Yah, keinginan utamanya tak lain untuk selalu bertemu dengan Shion. Naruto merindukan tingkah kikuknya, mendengar suara lembutnya, menatapnya secara diam-diam, menggenggam tangannya-semuanya.

Bahkan, saat ia menyatakan cinta di kafe dulu, ia tiba-tiba ragu. Apakah ungkapan perasaannya yang murni itu adalah untuk Hinata, atau gadis lugu yang kala itu duduk bersamanya.

Ketika Naruto tidak menemukan Shion setelah ia membuat kericuhan di kafe, dirinya begitu kalut. Ia bahkan mencurigai pemilik kafe telah menculik Shion dengan memberikan pria botak sebagai umpannya.

Ketakutannya semakin bertambah saat menyaksikan Shion hampir celaka di sebuah tawuran. Melihat air mata mengalir di pipi pucatnya, Naruto seakan-akan telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Ia tidak menyesal jika Shionlah yang menjadi subjek ciuman pertamanya. Saat dua bibir itu bertemu, Naruto benar-benar melakukannya dengan tulus. Berharap Shion mengerti betapa takutnya Naruto kehilangan dirinya.

Katakanlah Naruto mulai tidak waras, setiap malam bayang-bayang Shion selalu menghampirinya, seakan melarang pemuda itu untuk tidur. Di sekolah ia mulai mengingat wajah malu-malu Shion. Sepulangnya ia langsung mencari keberadaan gadis itu. Malamnya, bayang-bayang Shion kembali datang. Otaknya berhasil dimanipulasi oleh siswi Konoha High School tersebut.

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya, ia seakan-akan begitu tamak. Di satu sisi, ia tak bisa memungkiri perasaan cinta saat mendengar suara Hinata. Dan di sisi lain, ia ingin selalu bersama Shion, meskipun Shion menolak untuk bersahabat dengannya secara halus.

"Sepertinya dia tak mau bertemu denganku lagi, Sasuke." tambah Naruto dengan nada frustrasi.

Nah kan?

Apa Sasuke bilang?

Pasti Hinata mengatakan itu!

"Anda adalah perancang takdir Anda sendiri. Anda adalah pengarang. Anda menulis kisah Anda. Hasilnya adalah apapun yang Anda pilih." celetuk Gaara tiba-tiba. Sontak Naruto membuka kelopak matanya dan melirik Gaara dengan ekspresi kusut.

"Begitulah yang diucapkan Lisa Nichols. Penasihat yang berpengaruh dalam bidang..." Gaara melanjutkan bacaannya dengan serius. Naruto menepis dugaan bahwa Gaara baru saja mengejeknya dengan kembali memejamkan mata.

.

.

Hinata menatap pintu di depannya lamat-lamat. Sesekali ia menghembuskan napas dengan keras sambil menggenggam tali tas yang telah dibanjiri keringat dingin. Rambut _indigo_ nan lebat dibiarkan terurai. _Dress_ berwarna pastel 10 cm di atas lutut yang ia kenakan tampak apik, oh-dan jangan lupakan _angkle boots_ yang sedari tadi terpasang di tungkai kurusnya.

Sekilas manik lavender miliknya melirik jam dinding tua yang menunjukkan pukul 09.35, itu berarti kurang dari 30 menit lagi ia harus berasa di _rooftop_ perpustakaan kota.

' _Hufft, baiklah Hinata, buang rasa takutmu! Percayalah, kemarahan Naruto tidak aka separah amukan ayah saat kau tidak sengaja menumpahkan tinta di berkas rapatnya.'_

Hinata yang baru saja memantapkan diri mulai menggenggam gagang pintu dan kembali menghembuskan napas kasar.

' _Pada hitungan ketiga, kau harus keluar! Buka pintu rumah yang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang kepergianmu.'_

' _Satu...'_

' _Dua...'_

' _Tig-'_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana Hinata?"

Glek!

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Hinata menoleh ke belakang, menatap sosok lelaki berambut panjang yang sedang mengerutkan dahi.

"A-aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan Neji-nii." jawab Hinata.

Neji menaikkan alisnya. "Sendirian?"

Hinata membalas dengan senyuman kaku. "I-iya, tapi aku di sana bersama dengan teman-temanku Neji-nii. Ja-jadi, Neji-nii tidak perlu khawatir."

Iris yang sama dengan Hinata itu menelisik penampilan sang adik. "Baiklah, jika kau memang bersama teman-temanmu, suruh mereka menjemputmu dan minta izin dulu kepadaku."

Glek! Glek!

"Ta-tapi Neji-nii, aku telah berjanji untuk langsung bertemu dengan mereka di perpustakaan. Ja-jadi, mereka tidak akan menjemputku." elak Hinata.

Jika hanya untuk menjemput dirinya, Hinata yakin teman-temannya itu berbaik hati datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tapi ini juga menyangkut masalah izin, bung! Tidak ada manusia yang bersedia untuk berurusan dengan Neji, sekalipun itu orang yang tidak normal-seperti sahabatnya.

Karena bagi mereka, berbicara dengan Neji adalah ancaman.

Maka berurusan dengan Neji adalah kutukan.

Neji mengangguk-anggukan kepala sambil ber 'o' ria. Sedetik kemudian senyuman Hinata terulas saat melihat gelagat kakaknya yang akan mengalah.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang mengantarmu dan menunggumu hingga urusan di perpustakaan itu selesai."

Glek! Glek! Glek!

MAMPUS.

Ucapan Neji bagai petir di siang bolong. Oh ayolah, ia akan jujur kepada Naruto saja belum tentu berakhir dengan kata damai. Jika Neji ikut ambil andil (maka itu akan terlihat seperti mediasi), masalah ini akan berlanjut hingga ke rumah. Neji akan menginterogasi, memarahi, dan menyerapahi Hinata habis-habisan. Lalu, bisa saja Hiashi, sang ayah, tidak sengaja lewat dan mendengarnya. Ayahnya ikut-ikutan marah dan mengatakan, "Apa hubunganmu dengan preman itu?! Jika kau tidak bisa menaikkan derajatnya, setidaknya bisakah kau jaga nama baik keluarga ini, Hinata!" lalu ia diusir dari rumah ketika hujan deras datang. Ia terlunta-lunta sambil menangis sesegukan, dan tanpa sengaja sebuah truk datang lalu menabraknya dan-

BRAAKKK!

Oke, itu terdengar seperti sinetron.

Tapi itulah dunia, ia begitu kejam.

Begitupun dengan Neji.

Genggaman Hinata pada gagang pintu mulai melemah, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar disertai dengan air wajah kesal. Neji mengendikkan bahunya tidak mengerti lalu mengunci pintu rumah.

Seharusnya Hinata sadar, jika pintu rumah bukanlah satu-satunya penghalang kepergiannya.

Melainkan orang yang menguncinya.

Sedangkan di luar sana, sebuah mobil terparkir di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuga. Sang pengendara yang tengah mengunyah permen karet membuka kaca mobil untuk melihat keluar. Saat yang dicari tidak ditemukan, ia menggaet ponsel dan menghubungi sebuah nomor.

Drrrrt... Drrrt... Drrrt...

"Halo Hinata, kenapa kau lama sekali? Kami telah di depan rumahmu sekarang." ujar gadis berambut pirang, sang pemilik mobil.

" _I... Ino? Ke-Kenapa kau a-"_

"Kau pikir aku akan melewatkan misi mulia ini? Aku juga ikut terlibat Hinata, tidak mungkin aku lepas tangan begitu saja. Yaaah, walaupun peranku nanti hanya sebagai tim penyemangat, tapi tak apa. Tambahan untukmu, Kak Dei telah sadar, jadi kau tidak perlu mencemaskan keadaan tuyul milenium itu dan berakhir dengan membuat teman-temanmu khawatir. Kau tahu, saat itu ponselku tak berhenti berdering. Seakan-akan aku adalah _idol_ yang tertangkap kamera tengah berkencan di pusat kota."

" _Maafkan aku Ino, sungguh ak-"_

"Shhhtt, minta maafnya nanti saja setelah aku menjitak kepalamu. Sekarang ayo keluar, tidak baik membuat preman kondang itu menunggu lama."

" _Jika aku bisa, aku telah berada di luar lima menit yang lalu Ino."_ gerutu Hinata sedikit kesal.

"Lalu kenapa? Pintumu rusak?" tebak Ino dengan polosnya.

" _Bukan seperti itu, Neji-nii melarangku untuk pergi. Dia ingin kalian meminta izin kepadanya."_

Ino tersedak, hampir saja permen karet yang ia kunyah merosot ke kerongkongan. "O-oh, begitu kah?"

" _Iya."_

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu mengetukkan jari telunjuk ke stir mobil sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau tenang saja Hinata, kami akan mencari jalan keluar dan menyelamatkanmu."

Piipp.

Sambungan terputus. Ino melempar ponsel canggihnya ke jok mobil sebelah seraya berdecih kesal. Gadis itu membuang permen karet sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya lalu menatap Sakura (yang sedang duduk bersender), Temari (berusaha untuk memakan keripik pisang Ino secara diam-diam), dan Tenten (ia sedang sibuk mengikat rambut coklatnya dengan telaten) secara bergantian.

"Pasukan, dengarkan aku!" interupsi Ino. "Putri Hinata harus menemui ketua yakuza Naruto beberapa menit lagi. Sayangnya, Jenderal Neji yang maha kolot menghalangi rencana Putri Hinata dan memberikan syarat bahwa kita harus mengurus perizinan terlebih dahulu. Oleh ka-"

"Aku mundur Komandan Ino." potong Temari. "Meminta izin kepada Jenderal Neji begitu rumit. Lebih rumit dibandingkan mengerjakan ulangan keseimbangan benda tegar yang diberikan Iruka- _sensei_ kemarin. Lagipula, kemampuan debatku dalam pemilihan ketua OSIS nanti, tidak akan kuberikan secara cuma-cuma kepada Jenderal Neji."

"Ck, aku tahu itu Temari, tapi ini demi Putri Hinata." pinta Ino yang semakin mendramatisir suasana.

Sakura yang menangkupkan dagunya pada kedua telapak tangan mulai bergumam. "Huft, andai saja ada orang yang bisa meluluhkan hati Jenderal Neji, pasti urusan ini tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama."

Mendengar celetukan Sakura, Ino dan Temari langsung memandang Tenten yang masih sibuk mengurusi rambutnya. Merasa aneh, Tenten membalas tatapan sahabatnya seraya mengerjabkan mata.

"Ada apa?"

.

.

Dan disinilah Tenten sekarang.

Berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumah Hinata dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Ia tak habis pikir, orang yang selalu mengelu-elukan dirinya sebagai sahabat sejati, selalu ada kapan saja dimana saja, baru saja menunjukkan sisi liarnya dengan mendorong tubuh Tenten keluar mobil dan menyuruhnya untuk merayu Neji agar mengizinkan Hinata pergi.

Ini benar-benar tidak adil. Jika Hinata adalah putri, Naruto adalah ketua yakuza, Neji sebagai jenderal, dan teman-temannya berperan sebagai pasukan-

-maka Tenten adalah tumbal.

 _Good. Good. Good._

Siswi bertubuh langsing itu mulai tarik napas buang napas, ia memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna kecoklatan di hadapannya.

Tok Tok Tok Tok.

Hinat terkesiap mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Ia yakin jika tamu itu adalah adalah teman seperjuangannya. Dengan penuh semangat ia keluar dari kamar, tak lupa menyematkan senyuman kebahagiaan. Namun naas, ia kalah cepat dengan kakak kesayangannya itu. Alhasil, Hinata bersembunyi di balik dinding dan mencoba mengintip serta mendengar percakapan antara Neji dan teman-temannya.

Kreeek~

Neji membukakan pintu. "Eh, dik Tenten. Ada apa? Kenapa kau datang sendirian?"

Hinata tercengang mendengar ucapan Neji. Pertama, Tenten begitu berani datang ke rumahnya untuk meminta izin kepada Neji yang keras kepala itu sendirian!

Kedua, Neji baru saja memanggil sahabatnya itu dengan embel-embel 'DIK'? Oke, ingatkan Hinata untuk mewawancarai Neji sepulang dari perpustakaan nanti.

"Begini bang Neji, aku ingin mengajak Hinata ke perpustakaan kota. Bolehkah?" ujar Tenten yang ditutup dengan melemparkan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Dan apa?!

Tenten membalas Neji dengan sebutan BANG?!

Wajah Neji mulai memerah, ia menetralisir panas di pipinya dengan tertawa hambar. "Te-tentu saja boleh, abang Neji percaya Hinata akan baik-baik saja jika bersama dik Tenten."

Hah?

Hanya begitu saja?

Dimana amarah Neji yang biasanya meletup-letup jika seseorang meminta izin padanya?

Apa Neji lupa menanyakan 5W+1H seperti biasa?

Wow!

Pertama kali dalam sejarah, Neji Hyuga memberikan persetujuan dalam waktu 15 detik berkat kepiawaian Tenten melayangkan tatapan mautnya dan panggilan abang yang begitu menggelitik telinga.

Hinata bertepuk tangan.

LUAR BIASA!

.

.

Seorang ketua The Killer bernama Uzumaki Naruto duduk bersila di _rooftop_ perpustakaan. Kelopak matanya tertutup, angin pagi menyentuh rambut jabriknya hingga sedikit berantakan, bibir seksinya komat-kamit membaca sesuatu.

Dia ternyata sedang berdoa.

Sepertinya Pein berhasil membawa preman urakan itu ke jalan yang benar.

Naruto lalu mengusap wajahnya. "SEMOGA AKU BERHASIL, AMIIIN!"

Sesuai dengan kesepakatan, Naruto akan bertemu dengan Hinata jam sepuluh pagi. Agar persiapan optimal, pemuda itu rela datang lima belas menit lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Sayangnya, gadis yang ia tunggu tak datang tepat waktu.

Kreeek~

"Maaf, aku terlambat Naruto." tutur seorang gadis beriris lavender dengan deru napas yang belum stabil.

Naruto diam. Ia terbius melihat penampilan Shion yang begitu manis. Parasnya yang ayu, bibirnya yang sedikit basah, ekspresinya yang lugu-urgh, bahkan Naruto enggan mengerjabkan mata, ia takut jika ia lengah sahabatnya itu akan hilang dan kembali ke kayangan. Layaknya bidadari di buku dongeng.

Ouh Naruto, nikmat mana lagi yang kau dustakan.

Pemuda beriris biru itu menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa Shion-chan. Kupikir kau tidak akan datang."

Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto. Membiarkan angin menyapa rambut indahnya. Naruto menarik dagu Hinata hingga gadis itu mendongak. "Shion-chan. Apa kau tadi berlari? Lihatlah, keringatmu begitu banyak."

Pemuda itu menjejalkan tangan ke dalam saku, mengeluarkan sapu tangan kecil berwarna biru keunguan. Tangan kanannya sibuk menyeka peluh Hinata, sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang gadis di hadapannya agar tetap mendongak.

Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Bahkan Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan napas Naruto yang hangat menggelitik pipinya yang pucat. Manik lavender itu tetap menatap wajah Naruto dan membiarkan dirinya terbuai dengan kebaikan berandalan satu ini.

 _Naruto memiliki wajah yang tampan._

"Sudah." pemuda beriris biru itu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menyimpan kembali sapu tangan ke dalam saku diiringi sebuah senyuman.

 _Naruto memiliki senyum yang menawan._

"Shion-chan, kau haus? Ingin kubelikan minuman?"

"Ti-tidak usah." tolak Hinata.

 _Dan terpenting,_

 _Naruto perhatian kepadanya._

Keheningan melanda dua insan tersebut. Mereka hanya saling melirik dan tersenyum canggung. Naruto yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan kondisi ini, mulai angkat suara. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana Hinata?"

Hinata menatap Naruto takut-takut, tangannya mengepal kuat. "Di-dia, ada di sini Naruto."

Spontan Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan keeksistensian sang gadis pujaan. "Dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya."

Rima degupan jantung Hinata semakin liar. "Di-dia, dihadapanmu sekarang."

"Yang dihadapanku sekarang hanya kau Shion-chan."

"I-iya, dan itu Hinata!"

Naruto mulai memutar otaknya. "Maksudmu, kau adalah Hinata?"

Putri sulung Hyuga itu mengangguk pelan.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Suasana kembali hening,

Hingga ketika

"Pffft, HAHAHAHA! Kau pikir aku percaya dengan leluconmu barusan Shion-chan? Aku bersumpah jika kau adalah Hinata, maka aku adalah burung unta. Hahahahaha... Aduduh, perutku sakit." ringis Naruto diiringi tawanya yang begitu geli.

"Aku adalah Hinata dan kau bukan burung unta, NARUTO!" teriak Hinata gusar. Kepalanya seakan ingin meledak saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto menganggap kejujurannya sebagai lawakan belaka. Pemuda jabrik ini benar-benar tidak menghargai hasil latihannya semalam yang membuat Hinata tidak bisa tidur.

Naruto terdiam. Dengan perasaan bersalah siswi itu langsung membuka tas kecil yang ia bawa dan memberikan sesuatu kepada perusuh di hadapannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, a-aku tahu tidak seharusnya a-aku melakukan ini ke-kepadamu. K-kau boleh meng-menganggapku sebagai o-orang jahat. Ta-tapi..."

Naruto tidak menggubris tuturan Hinata yang terbata-bata. Pandangannya begitu fokus pada kartu pelajar yang baru saja ia terima. Di sana tertera nama Hyuga Hinata yang disandingkan dengan foto gadis yang mengenakan seragam kebanggaan Konoha High School, gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Shion.

"Kau berbohong kepadaku?"

Hinata berhenti berucap, bibirnya bergetar hebat saat melihat kartu pelajar yang baru saja ia berikan digenggam kuat hingga buku-buku tangan pemuda itu tercetak jelas. Perlahan gadis yang ketakutan itu mulai mundur saat Naruto berjalan mendekat.

"Aku ingin berteman denganmu karena kau tidak memperlakukanku seperti penduduk kota lainnya! Kau bahkan dengan santainya memintaku untuk menolongmu di saat orang di luar sana enggan memanggil namaku. Aku bahkan telah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri untuk selalu melindungimu, selalu mengikutimu, dan selalu percaya padamu!"

Hinata berhenti begitu punggung sempitnya dihadang dinding pembatas _rooftop_. Naruto mendesis pelan. "Kau tahu kenapa?"

Sekejap pemuda itu mengunci tubuh Hinata dalam kungkungannya. "Karena aku percaya, kau berbeda."

Bagaikan mantra, Hinata berani menatap iris biru jernih hingga hidung mungilnya bersinggungan dengan hidung Naruto. Hati Hinata bagaikan ditusuk jarum saat melihat tatapan berandalan nomor satu ini. Tatapan yang sarat dengan kekecewaan dan penyesalan. Jujur, ia benci tatapan itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apakah selama ini kau takut kepadaku? Apakah kau pikir aku bisa saja bertindak kasar? Apakah kau berpikir jika suatu saat nanti aku akan melukaimu? Aku akan membunuhmu seperti yang orang lain katakan dan kau terima itu mentah-mentah?!"

Hinata mulai gelisah. Lidahnya kelu, air matanya menggelinang di pelupuk mata. Namun gadis itu bersikeras agar air itu tidak membasahi pipinya. Naruto yang melihat reaksi Hinatapun sadar. Ia melepaskan kungkungannya dan mundur perlahan. Bibirnya mendesah kuat. "Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak perlu terlalu yakin saat kupikir seseorang benar-benar percaya padaku."

"Na-Naruto aku mungkin me-memang berpikir seperti itu du-dulu. Tapi itu tid-"

"Shhht," Naruto meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Hinata. "Matamu telah menjelaskan segalanya kepadaku. Aku tidak membutuhkan informasi dari bibirmu lagi. Ketahuilah Hinata, aku mungkin orang yang tidak peka, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki hati."

Naruto menjeda ucapannya. Pikirannya kacau, kepalanya begitu pusing. Hatinya sakit dipermainkan oleh sesuatu yang rumit. "Kumohon jujurlah Hinata, apakah aku pernah mengusikmu? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu? Apakah kehadiranku mengancam nyawamu?"

Mulut Hinata setia terkunci. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Naruto menarik tangan kanan gadis yang tetap menunduk itu dan menggenggamnya erat. "Lalu, kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku? Kau anggap aku ini apa, Hinata?"

Putra tunggal keluarga Uzumaki itu mengembalikan kartu pelajar ke si empunya. Langkahnya menjauh, hingga badan tegapnya hilang di pintu masuk _rooftop_.

Tubuh Hinata melemah. Air matanya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Berulang-ulang gadis itu memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. Bibir mungilnya hanya bisa terisak.

"Oh Tuhan... lirih Hinata getir, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya kedua lututnya yang menyatakan tanda menyerah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Megumi update lagi!

N sesuai janji Megumi sebelumnya, bakal nyempil (?) momen SaIno, SasuSaku, sama NejiTen. SaIno dan SasuSaku udah ada di chap kemarin-kemarin (Megumi lupa #plakk #abaikan) nah sekarang NejiTen.

Rencananya nih, Megumi bakal jadiin ini chap terakhir. Tapi berhubung Megumi liat kalau words nya kebanyakan,, jadinya Megumi bagi jadi dua chap, ditambah lagi, dibagian akhir-akhir itu belum Megumi edit-edit, buat chap ini Megumi mulai kurangin humornya, n chap depan (chap terakhir tentunya), sembilan puluh persen itu nggak ada humor.

So, persiapkanlah diri kalian untuk kembali nunggu Megumi edit-edit ini fic. Oke?

The last of my bacot review plis...


	9. Chapter 9

TELEPHONE

.

.

.

Namanya begitu terkenal di Konoha.

Ia dapat menggunakan berbagai senjata untuk melumpuhkan lawan. Merancang ribuan strategi guna mengalahkan musuh. Memiliki koneksi dimana-mana sehingga membuat dirinya begitu disegani. Bertangan dingin sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan wataknya. Melukai bahkan membunuh tanpa berpikir dua kali untuk melenyapkan rival sudah tak asing dalam hari-harinya. Ia memiliki hati yang keras bagaikan batu.

Ia bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Tapi tahukah kalian, tak ada batu yang tak pecah? Hal itu berlaku untuk seorang Naruto, ketua The Killer yang ditakuti warga kota. Perusuh ulung yang memiliki seribu satu cara untuk menambah daftar kerja polisi. Ia mungkin memiliki hati sekeras batu di hadapan orang-orang yang meremehkan dirinya.

Batu yang selalu ia agung-agungkan perlahan mulai retak, saat ia bertemu siswi berwajah manis.

Gadis itu hanyalah siswi biasa yang mengenyam pendidikan di salah satu sekolah menengah atas yang digadang-gadang sebagai sekolah terbaik di Konoha. Tipe gdis yang bangun di pagi hari untuk datang ke sekolah dan kembali ketika jadwal belajarnya usai. Ia bahkan begitu takut untuk melompati dinding yang tak terlalu tinggi.

Namun gadis itu begitu unik. Wajahnya yang lugu, manik lavender nan menenangkan hati, tutur katanya yang halus, berhasil mengikat Naruto untuk selalu bersamanya.

Dan hanya di depannya, Naruto berusaha mati-matian mengubah _image_ bengis dan gahar seperti penduduk kota bilang.

Sayangnya itu bersifat sementara. Ketika ia sadar, dunia tidak mungkin berbaik hati kepada orang rendah seperti dirinya.

"Sasuke, Gaara." panggil Naruto. "Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh orang sekarang!"

.

.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Tenten menepuk pundak gadis beriris lavender yang termenung menatap keluar jendela.

"A... aku baik-baik saja, Tenten." Hinata menoleh, menepis mata sembab dengan memberikan lengkungan bahagia. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum pahit.

Satu kata untuk Hinata, payah. Karena saat itu juga, air mata kembali membasahi pipinya yang pucat. Isakan tangis mencelus keluar dari bibirnya yang gemetar.

' _Tidak, aku sekarat.'_

Semuanya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Hinata memang tidak ahli dalam berbohong. Ia sangat payah menyembunyikan perasaan yang membuncah di dalam hati. Meskipun bibirnya mengucapkan kata, tapi matanya menjelaskan rasa.

Seperti sekarang, senyuman palsu yang sedari tadi ia jadikan tameng tak bisa menutupi kepedihan yang ia rasakan. Tatapan pilu masih setia menemani jiwanya yang rapuh.

Tenten dan yang lain menangkap makna di balik iris lavender nan sendu itu. Ketika mereka merayakan keberhasilan Hinata, semua yang hadir di sana menyumbangkan gelak tawa kemenangan. Acap kali Temari memberikan guyonan untuk memperindah suasana.

Tapi itu tak mampu memperindah suasana hati Hinata.

Seharusnya ia bersyukur karena Naruto tidak melukainya, seharusnya ia tertawa karena Naruto tak lagi mengusik hidupnya, seharusnya ia mampu menyematkan senyuman bahagia di wajahnya yang polos. Seharusnya... yaah, seharusnya.

Tapi mengapa? Mengapa tidak ada rasa gembira secuilpun di dalam hatinya? Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit hingga dadanya ingin meledak? Kenapa semua yang ia lakukan seakan-akan begitu keliru?

Mereka tidak bodoh, bahkan Sakura yang naif pun mengerti. Semenjak itu, gadis bermata sembab di hadapan mereka telah bertekuk lutut pada berandalan sialan bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Perlahan Sakura mendekati Hinata dan menyodorkan ponsel milik gadis bersurai indigo itu. Di layar tertera sebuah nomor. Hinata mendongak dan mendapati gadis berambut merah muda tersenyum lembut.

"Lakukan yang ingin kau lakukan. Jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini. Aku dan yang lain merasa bersalah, Hinata."

Bola mata itu mengerjap, kepala Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Aku telah menikmati keadaaanku yang sekarang Sakura. Aku telah terbiasa dengan ini, kalian tidak perlu kha-"

"Hinata, kumohon mengertilah. Jika kau tidak bisa melakukan ini untuk dirimu sendiri, setidaknya lakukanlah demi kami, sahabatmu yang ikut terluka menyaksikan kondisimu. Lakukanlah demi keluargamu, mereka menginginkan senyuman indah kembali pada putri sulung Hyuga. Apa kau tidak sadar, dalam minggu ini saja paman Hiashi dipanggil ke sekolah dua kali karena kau tidak fokus belajar?"

Tiba-tiba seorang siswi berambut merah bernama Karin memasuki kelas tanpa semangat. Kantung mata tercetak jelas di kedua matanya meskipun telah dikelabui dengan bedak super tebal.

"Ada apa Karin? Kau terlihat kurang sehat." tanya teman sebangkunya.

"Yah begitulah. Aku harus merawat Suigetsu semalaman."

Lawan bicaranya mengerinyitkan dahi. "Memangnya Suigetsu kenapa?"

"Kemarin ia bertengkar dengan Naruto. Sahabatku yang idiot itu tidak sengaja menginjak sepatu ketua The Killer, dan ia berakhir dengan luka lebam di sekujur tubuh."

Hinata terperanjat. Ingin sekali rasanya ia membela Naruto, mengatakan bahwa sahabatnya tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

Sakura menepuk pundak Hinata pelan. "Lakukanlah demi Naruto, ia sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang."

.

.

Entah dorongan apa yang membawa kaki Hinata untuk menengok kakak kesayangannya yang sedang fokus berlatih. Sebentar lagi Neji harus mengikuti sebuah pertandingan. Pria berambut panjang itu bertekad meraih posisi pertama dan membuktikan kepada Hiashi bahwa ia layak untuk diperhitungkan, bahkan beberapa bulan yang lalu ia keluar kota untuk berguru. Neji menyadari kehadiran Hinata langsung berhenti dan mendekati sang adik yang duduk di sudut ruangan.

"Kau membawa makanan untukku?" tanya Neji sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk.

Hinata menggeleng, tangannya terulur menyerahkan sebotol mineral dan langsung diambil oleh Neji. Pemuda itu duduk di samping Hinata lalu menenggak minumannya menyisakan setengah botol. Tangan kanannya menyeka air yang mencelus di sudut bibir. Hinata menatap wajah Neji lalu menundukkan kepala.

"Neji-nii, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" cicit Hinata.

"Tentu saja, ada apa heum?"

Kepala Hinata terangkat, ia kembali menatap Neji yang memberikan atensi untuknya. "Pernahkah Neji-nii merasakan seperti emmm... terjebak dalam sesuatu yang tidak Neji-nii inginkan, dan ketika hal buruk itu pergi, otak Neji-nii seakan-akan tidak dapat lagi berfungsi? Hmmm... yah kurang lebih seperti itu. Neji-nii mengerti kan dengan ucapanku?"

Mata Neji mengerjap, mencoba mengolah pertanyaan Hinata. "Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti sepenuhnya dengan persoalanmu tadi. Tapi mungkin kau bisa ambil kesimpulan dari ceritaku."

"Aku menyukai perdamaian. Apapun permasalahannya, aku berusaha untuk tidak berakhir dengan adu fisik. Tapi, _otou-san_ sangat mengharapkanku memiliki fisik yang kuat dan memenangkan turnamen yang ada. Itu sangat bertentangan dengan hatiku. Kau ingat, dua tahun lalu aku mengalami cedera hingga _otou-san_ melarangku kembali berlatih dan hanya memperbolehkanku berjalan lima meter dari kasur? Jujur saja, awalnya kupikir aku akan bahagia karena telah lepas dari hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi nyatanya, itu malah membuat pikiranku kacau. Akhirnya, aku putuskan untuk kembali berlatih dan berencana untuk mengikuti pertandingan."

Neji kembali meneguk mineral hingga tak tersisa. "Hinata, kau boleh saja memiliki hal yang tidak kau inginkan, karena itu akan memperjelas apa yang amat kau inginkan. Tetapi kenyataannya, semakin kau membicarakan hal yang tak kau inginkan, atau berpikir bagaimana buruknya hal itu, atau selalu ingin tahu segala sesuatu tentangnya, maka kau akan masuk lebih dalam akan hal yang tak kau inginkan tersebut."

Sang pendengar terdiam. Yang diucapkan Neji amatlah benar. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin nama Naruto tertoreh dalam sejarah kehidupannya. Namun, hal yang baru Hinata ketahui adalah setiap ia mengadukan sikap Naruto kepada teman-temannya, mendengar betapa kejamnya berandalan itu, menebak-nebak apa yang akan Naruto lakukan kepadanya, merupakan pemicu yang akan membuat dirinya lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Hinata kagum, ia tak tahu jika Neji bisa bersikap bijak seperti Tenten.

"Menurut Neji-nii, kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Hinata.

"Eum, mungkin karena kau terlalu fokus terhadap hal yang tak kau inginkan, atau karena kau telah nyaman berada di posisi itu."

Hinata mengangguk paham. "Jadi, Neji-nii mencoba berada pada sesuatu yang tidak Neji-nii inginkan?"

"Yah, begitulah."

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Apakah Neji-nii berhasil?"

"Entahlah, karena aku belum mengikuti pertandingan itu. Oh, kau jangan lupa doakan aku untuk menang!" Neji melempar botol kosong ke keranjang sampah yang berada di tepi pintu. Saat botol itu masuk, senyuman kemenangan terulas di bibirnya.

Hinata berdiri, kilat matanya menyiratkan sebuah keyakinan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Neji-nii, ayo kita sama-sama berjuang!"

Neji terkikik pelan, pemuda itu ikut mengepalkan tangan. "Yosh!"

Hinata berjalan keluar ruangan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika sudut matanya melihat Neji kembali berlatih. Ide jahil terlintas di pikirannya. "Bang Neji, semangatlah! Buat dik Tenten bangga kepadamu!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Hinata mengambil langkah seribu. Tak menghiraukan pekikan Neji yang sibuk mengutuk dirinya.

.

.

Tubuh kekar itu bersender di dinding bercat abu-abu tua. Iris birunya masih menatap tajam, namun begitu kosong. Sudut bibirnya dihiasi darah yang mengering, rambut kuningnya yang tadi tertata rapi mulai awut-awutan diselingi debu dan tanah.

Jalan pikirannya begitu kusut. Biasanya, jika ia telah menumpahkan emosinya kepada lawan, amarahnya akan mulai meredup, pikirannya juga akan kembali jernih. Sentimen yang awalnya tak teratur telah bisa ia kendalikan. Namun kali ini beda, sebanyak apapun orang yang telah ia hantam, sesering apapun ia melihat percikan darah, tetap saja perasaan sakit menjadi-jadi dalam batinnya.

Perasaan tak tega berkecamuk pada Sasuke dan Gaara. Masih jelas bagaimana Naruto begitu bahagia bahkan merelakan keselamatannya saat belajar dengan Tsunade-sensei. Bagaimana Naruto menatap sang pujaan hati dengan penuh kasih sayang, bagaimana gelagat ketua mereka untuk melindungi Hinata, bagaimana kilat mata Naruto yang seakan-akan ingin berhenti berkelahi demi Hinata.

Sasuke telah menceritakan semua informasi yang ia tahu dan kesimpulannya kepada Gaara. Saat itu juga, Gaara ingin menarik Hinata dan melihat hasil keputusannya. Melihat betapa menderitanya Naruto kehilangan dirinya hingga ia kembali menganiaya orang lain. Tapi mereka tidak bisa egois. Tak sececahpun mereka memiliki hak untuk ikut campur.

Drrrt... Drrrt... Drrrt...

"Naruto, angkat teleponmu." gerutu Sasuke seraya mengobati luka goresan di lengan kirinya.

Dengan wajah datar Naruto mengangkat benda segi empat itu dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Halo."

" _Ha...halo,"_

Suara ini—

Suara yang tak lagi ia dengar beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Suara yang begitu ia rindukan.

Suara yang bagaikan candu untuknya.

Ingin sekali Naruto menanyakan, "Bagaimana kabarmu?", "Kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu terdengar serak?", "Apa ada yang jahat padamu? Katakan padaku, agar kubalas perbuatannya!", ataupun cerita panjang mengenai keresahannya beberapa hari ini, berbagi dengan Hinata selalu berhasil membuat hatinya tenang.

Tapi, gengsi dan kemarahan memprovokasi pikirannya. Mengingatkan kenangan buruk antara dirinya dengan Hinata. Kebencian telah menutup hatinya yang beku. Tak lagi memberi izin gadis yang telah memporak-porandakan hubungan mereka untuk mencairkannya.

"Jangan hubungi aku lagi, aku sudah muak dengan sandiwaramu!" desis Naruto.

" _A-aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, besok jam empat sore, aku menunggumu di taman kota."_

"Aku tidak akan datang!"

Piiip.

Panggilan diputuskan sepihak. Dengan beringas pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah diiringi teriakan kesal. Ia bersumpah tidak akan pergi menemui Hinata meskipun gadis itu bersujud kepadanya.

.

.

Tangannya masih asyik menggerakkan sapu untuk membersihkan lantai kelas. Mengizinkan empat pasang mata melihat keceriaan yang selalu ia pancarkan dari pagi hari. Bibir mungilnya terus bercakap lalu menjedanya ketika meluruskan kursi dan meja. Beberapa kalimat ia ucapkan berulang-ulang, memberikan isyarat bahwa itu adalah bagian penting cerita.

"Aku telah menelponnya tadi malam. Kuharap yang kulakukan sekarang adalah benar."

Hinata telah kembali seperti semula. Gadis itu tidak lagi dikerumuni aura suram dan membuang penampilan yang berhasil membuat Sakura membacakan mantra aneh wasiat leluhurnya. Senyuman simpul kembali tersemat di bibirnya, tak ada lagi mata sembab akibat menangis di malam hari, wajahnya juga tampak lebih segar, dan terpenting Hinata telah bertekad untuk kembali menjadi anak yang jujur. Ia akan jujur terhadap tindakannya, dan terhadap perasaannya.

"Syukurlah, kau tahu kami sangat merindukan senyum polosmu ini."Temari mencubit pipi Hinata gemas.

"Hinata, kau perlu bantuan? Maksudku, kau ingin ditemani?" tanya Ino segan.

Hinata melepaskan cubitan Temari. Tangan kanannya menarik ransel hitam dan menyandangnya di bahu. "Tidak perlu Ino, kalian cukup bersiap-siap mendengar celotehanku nanti malam. Itu sudah sangat membantuku."

Mereka melemparkan senyum satu sama lain. Tenten menatap jam tangan dan mendorong tubuh Hinata keluar kelas. "Ayo pergi, sudah jam setengah empat. Kau tidak boleh terlambat kali ini."

Gadis mungil itu berlari, hingga suara hentakan kakinya bergema di lorong. Sakura berteriak "Ikuti kebahagiaanmu Hinata!" dengan keras. Tak memperdulikan ekspresi Ino yang benar-benar ingin mencincang gadis berambut merah muda.

Taman kota tak berada jauh dari Konoha High School. Cukup berjalan lima belas menit, telah terlihat patung tua yang menjadi ikon taman yang dikelilingi tumbuhan perdu. Hinata memutuskan duduk di salah satu kursi kayu di depan patung. Kursi yang biasanya ia tempati bersama teman-teman sepulang sekolah. Matanya melihat sekitar dengan anggun. Beberapa anak kecil membuat istana pasir dengan jari mungilnya, seorang pria paruh baya membaca koran dengan bantuan kacamata yang dihias rantai berwarna emas, rerumputan hijau semata kaki, dan pasir yang akan berhembus kala angin datang. Tak ada yang berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya.

Yah, mungkin tak terjadi apa-apa, sebelum Hinata menyadari beberapa wanita menarik anak kecil yang asyik bermain pasir untuk segera pulang, kakek yang sibuk membaca koranpun juga ikut angkat kaki dari taman. Kepalanya mendongak, memperhatikan awan mendung yang mulai berarak-arak pelan.

Hinata mengulum senyumnya sambil memeluk tubuh sendiri merasakan angin yang berhembus kencang. Sepertinya akan hujan.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap menunggu Naruto datang."

Kecemasan terpancar dari kilat matanya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan keberadaan Naruto. Ia benar-benar seperti orang tolol, duduk gelisah sendirian dengan ransel yang masih menggantung di bahu. Matanya kembali menatap langit saat setitik air jatuh di punggung tangan. Warna kelabu semakin pekat memenuhi langit, iapun semakin resah.

"Naruto..."

.

.

Adakalanya Naruto berharap bisa menahan kepalan tangannya dan membuat lawannya terhindar dari fraktura. Kalau saja tadi pagi tadi ia tak bertemu dengan Choujuro, sekarang pastilah ia sedang berada di markas sambil mendengarkan lagu _rock_ dengan volume maksimal. Bukan berada di kelas dan berkutat dengan buku isi seratus yang harus dipenuhi surat perjanjian. Buku itu juga meminta tanda tangan orang tua di setiap halaman, Naruto yakin ibunya akan merasa seperti artis atau penceramah di bulan ramadhan karena menorehkan paraf sebanyak itu.

"Kau terlihat letih sekali." Gaara meletakkan sekaleng minuman soda di atas meja. Dengan cepat Naruto menyambar minuman tersebut dan menandasnya hingga habis.

"Kau mau dengar saranku? Berhentilah membuang energimu dengan memukul orang-orang yang tidak bersalah, karena itu tidak akan memberikan hasil sama sekali."

"Tahu apa kau Sasuke? Sebelum ini, aku juga melewati banyak persoalan, dan aku akan menuntaskannya dengan berkelahi."

Pemuda berambut raven memutarkan bola matanya malas. "Ya ya ya, kau benar. Tapi kau berkelahi dengan orang yang membuat masalah denganmu. Dan sekarang kau malah memukul orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk berhadapan langsung dengan biang masalahku?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kau gila?! Tidak mungkin aku memukul perempuan!" bantah Naruto diiringi gebrakan meja. Matanya menatap wajah Sasuke nyalang.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memukulnya, tapi untuk menyelesaikan masalah! Kau pikir semua permasalahan akan selesai dengan berkelahi apa?"

"Lalu apa lagi jalan keluarnya? Meminta maaf? Aku tidak bersalah kepadanya! Memaafkannya? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" potong Sasuke.

"Karena—urgh, kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti dengan keadaanku sekarang?!"

"Aku memang tidak, tapi mungkin saja Hinata mengerti."

"DIA TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI!" bentak Naruto seraya menarik kerah baju Sasuke amat geram.

"KALAU BEGITU BUAT DIA MENGERTI, NARUTO! TIDAK PERNAHKAH KAU BERNIAT BAHWA SEMUA MASALAH DALAM HIDUPMU BERAKHIR DENGAN KATA SELESAI. APA KAU TIDAK MUAK HIDUP SEPERTI INI, HAH?!" amarah Sasuke terpancing dengan mudah. Ia menghentakkan tangan Naruto dan mendorong tubuh sahabatnya dengan kasar. Napas mereka menderu kuat, tak sedikitpun berniat untuk saling menatap.

"Sudahlah Uke, lupakan saja. Jika Naruto memang ingin tetap seperti ini, teruskan. Ini hidupnya, kita tidak berhak mengatur." Gaara mencoba melerai. Naruto melirik pemuda bertato 'ai' tajam. Memorinya memutar ucapan Gaara beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _Anda adalah perancang takdir Anda sendiri. Anda adalah pengarang. Anda menulis kisah Anda."_

Benarkah? Benarkah ia bisa memilih kisahnya sendiri? Benarkah hati kecilnya tak lagi menginginkan kehadiran Hinata? Salahkah ia jika memberikan gadis itu kesempatan? Haruskah ia mengalahkan egonya kali ini?

" _Hasilnya adalah apapun yang Anda pilih."_

Spontan Naruto berdiri, mengemas barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Pergi ke mana? Di luar hujan Naruto."

"Hu-hujan?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela dan mendapati jalanan yang telah digenangi air.

"Tak kusangka, galau bisa menyebabkan tuli mendadak." komentar Gaara yang dihadiahi bogem mentah dari Naruto.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam lima lewat lima belas menit. "Sasuke memperlihatkan layar ponselnya.

"KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU DARI TADI!" Naruto berteriak kesal lalu mengambil jaket kulit yang tergantung di kursinya.

Sasuke dan Gaara segera berlari ke jendela ujung yang tepat di atas lapangan parkir. Tampak Naruto mengenakan jaket menyalakan motor kesayangannya dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dua sahabat itu tersenyum puas.

"Sepertinya kita telah berhasil menyelamatkan surat tanah kita."

 _Kemarin malam pemuda Suna dan si bungsu Uchiha diundang khusus oleh Kushina untuk datang ke rumah. Sahabat Naruto itu mencoba bersikap sopan, mereka menolak dengan halus ketika Kushina menyodorkan cookies berpola bintang yang baru ia beli. Setelah basa-basi usai, senyuman ibu Naruto mulai sirna._

" _Apa kalian tahu, kenapa Naruto terlihat suram beberapa hari ini? Minggu lalu ia begitu senang, ia bahkan bersikap manis padaku. Tapi sekarang, untuk sarapan di rumah saja, ia tidak ada waktu." Kushina mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya. Ia adalah seorang ibu, sekuat apapun sang anak mengatakan 'Aku baik-baik saja.' namun ibu tahu bahwa anaknya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu._

" _Dia sedang kasmaran bibi. Naruto mencintai seseorang,"_

 _Gaara memperlihatkan ponselnya. Terdapat foto gadis yang tersenyum sambil memegang beberapa tangkai bunga nan ia dapatkan dari jejaring sosial._

" _Aaaahh, dia manis sekali! Dari wajahnya terlihat jika ia adalah anak yang lembut dan penyayang. Dia sangat cocok menjadi menantuku!" Kushina berdecak kagum, senyuman tulus dari gadis itu seakan-akan mengajaknya untuk ikut tersenyum._

" _Tapi gadis itu menolaknya, bi. Naruto juga telah menyerah mengejarnya."_

" _Tentu saja, mana ada gadis yang mau bersanding dengan lelaki urakan seperti anakku! Jika aku menjadi pasangan Naruto, aku akan mematok mahar yang setimpal dengan penderitaanku dalam menjinakkannya nanti. Tapi aku sangat menginginkan gadis ini menjadi menantuku."_

 _Kushina mengembalikan ponsel Gaara, ia menatap tajam sahabat karib putra semata wayangnya secara bergantian._

" _Sasuke, Gaara. Kuperintahkan kalian untuk membuat Naruto kembali mengejar gadis ini. Aku hanya ingin mendengar kabar keberhasilan. Jika kalian gagal—" bibirnya tersenyum miring. "-aku tidak segan-segan membakar rumah kalian, dan mengatasnamakan tanah itu sebagai kepemilikan keluarga Uzumaki!"_

 _Dua pemuda itu menelan ludah kasar, buluk kuduk mereka merinding. Nasib keluarga ada ditangannya. Sasuke dan Gaara mulai menyusun rencana hingga melupakan kantuk yang mendera. Kini mereka tahu, sikap kejam Naruto murni bawaan genetik dari sang ibu._

.

.

Hujan baru saja reda beberapa menit yang lalu. Bau tanah menguar pekat menggelitik indera penciuman. Di taman Hinata memandangi pemuda jabrik di hadapannya dengan hidung merah dan pipi yang memanas. Perasaan gadis itu jadi tak menentu ketika Naruto melayangkan tatapan sinis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto

"Menunggumu."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku tidak akan datang!"

"Tapi nyatanya kau datang."

Naruto mendengus kesal.

Pertama, ia kesal kenapa mulutnya menanyakan hal bodoh. Kedua, ia kesal karena Hinata menjawab seluruh pertanyaan dengan tatapan tak bersalah. Terakhir, Naruto kesal karena perasaan khawatirnya kepada Hinata yang menunggunya di tengah hujan dihempaskan oleh _warming pack_ dan _cup_ ramen yang tergeletak di samping Hinata.

Apa yang kalian harapkan? Hinata yang menunggu Naruto dengan membiarkan guyuran hujan deras membasahi tubuhnya diiringi isakan tangis putus asa dan berakhir dengan penyesalan Naruto karena tidak datang tepat waktu? Oh ayolah, Hinata tidak setolol itu. Otaknya masih bisa berpikir realistis, gadis itu memutuskan menunggu Naruto di minimarket terdekat dan menikmati dua _cup_ ramen untuk menghangatkan badan. Bahkan ia menambahkan bubuk cabai hingga wajahnya memerah.

Dengan perasaan kesal dan juga lega, Naruto melangkah meninggalkan Hinata sambil memainkan kunci motor.

"Tu-tunggu." Hinata menarik ujung seragam Naruto agar pemuda itu tidak meninggalkannya. Naruto berhenti, namun tidak berniat untuk membalikkan badan. Pria itu berdecih pelan, ia memasukkan kunci motor ke dalam saku dan tetap mempertahankan posisi memunggungi Hinata. Gadis beriris lavender perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari pakaian Naruto.

"K-kau boleh tidak melihatku. Kau boleh tetap benci padaku. Kau boleh untuk tetap memilih diam. Tapi kumohon, tolong dengarkan aku."

Naruto tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia masih tetap membisu, seakan-akan memberi tanda bahwa ia mengizinkan Hinata untuk berbicara. Hinata tersenyum kaku dan menatap punggung Naruto.

"A-aku minta maaf karena telah berbohong padamu. Kau benar aku takut padamu, aku selalu berpikir suatu saat nanti kau akan bertindak kasar kepadaku, kau mungkin saja akan melukaiku, kau akan mencelakaiku seperti kau menindas pria botak di kafe dulu."

Naruto mengepalkan tinju dengan geram. Namun Hinata tak gentar, ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi, kau selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik. Kau bahkan selalu menolongku, kau juga perhatian dengan keadaanku, kau bahkan mati-matian menekan egomu untuk berbicara denganku. Aku adalah gadis yang bodoh karena tidak menyadari itu."

Hinata menarik napas dalam, bibirnya kembali bergerak. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan memaafkanku, dan aku tidak menyalahkanmu untuk itu. Aku pun tidak memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku benar-benar orang yang kejam, tak bertanggung jawab, dan berpikiran sempit. Seharusnya orang baik sepertimu tidak menderita karena kebodohanku. Aku harus membenahi hubungan ini."

Suara Hinata semakin kecil."Tapi, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

Ucapannya dijeda. Air matanya telah menggenang, tinggal menunggu waktu untuk jatuh. "Kau bukan Naruto yang kukenal. Naruto yang kutahu lebih baik dari ini. Kumohon, kembalikan Uzumaki Naruto yang kucintai."

DEG!

Perkataan Hinata sukses menumbuk hati Naruto begitu kuat. Kepalan tangan yang semula begitu erat melemah, matanya membulat sempurna, tempo detak jantung mulai berantakan, napasnya tercekat saat mendengar kata 'cinta' dari bibir Hinata.

"Setelah itu, kau boleh membenciku dan menganggapku tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupanmu. Hiks... itu tak apa. Karena aku adalah teman yang buruk dan aku telah menyakitimu."

Suara langkah kaki menyapa gendang telinga Naruto. Pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati punggung sempit Hinata berjalan menjauh. Gadis itu tertunduk dalam, bahunya bergetar hebat menandakan siswi rapuh itu menahan air mata.

"Kau benar-benar lancang Hinata."

Hinata berhenti, ia menegapkan tubuh dan menyeka air mata di pipi. Mencoba membalikkan badan, lalu menghadap Naruto memanfaatkan suplai ketegaran yang tersisa.

"Kau memintaku untuk melupakanmu, huh, yang benar saja? Lalu hutangmu yang dulu harus aku apakan?"

Hinata meraba ransel miliknya dan mengeluarkan dompet kecil berwarna lavender. Beberapa lembar uang diselipkan di sela-sela jarinya yang kurus. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak bisa mentraktirmu. Kurasa uang ini cukup."

Naruto menahan tangan Hinata, ia merampas dompet gadis tersebut dan memasukkan kembali lembaran uang yang tadi ia keluarkan ke dalamnya. Naruto menyerahkan dompet itu ke si empunya yang memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Aku tidak menginginkan traktiran ataupun uangmu."

"La-lalu aku harus menggantinya dengan apa?"

Pemuda berambut kuning menarik pinggang kecil Hinata dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Hinata merasa begitu dekat, bahkan ia bisa mendengarkan degup jantung ketua The Killer yang berpacu cepat. Gadis itu hanya bisa diam, tangan kekar Naruto mengunci tubuhnya hingga tak mampu bergerak. Pikirannya kosong, bahkan ia lupa bagaimana cara bernapas.

"Kau cukup mendengar ucapanku dan jangan berniat melepaskan pelukanku."

Dagu Hinata diangkat tangan kanan Naruto, mereka saling bertatapan. Tak ada yang mengusik mereka selain hembusan napas yang saling beradu. Dua insan itu terbuai dengan cara netra di hadapannya menginvasi kesadaran. Perlahan Naruto menyibak poni Hinata, jarak mereka bertambah dekat, kedua kening itu bertemu, pipi Hinata yang terlalu jujur langsung merona dan memanas hingga menjalar ke daun telinga.

"Aku tidak membencimu, aku juga telah memaafkanmu, aku akan kembali seperti Naruto yang kau kenal."

Naruto semakin mendekat, bibirnya berbisik pelan. "Dan aku benar-benar mengatakanmu bodoh jika kau tidak tahu bahwa aku juga mencintaimu."

Air mata yang sedari tadi Hinata tahan jatuh begitu saja, bibir mungilnya tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata. Naruto menghapus tangis haru itu sambil tersenyum sumringah dan menampakkan jejeran gigi yang rapi. Ia mengusak surai Hinata hingga sedikit berantakan, lalu mengecup pucuk kepala kemudian turun ke dahi, mata, pipi, hidung, dan saat bibirnya hampir bertemu dengan bibir Hinata, Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan menatap Hinata penuh rasa sayang.

"Akan kusimpan bagian ini untuk pernikahan kita nanti."

Hinata tersenyum malu, membiarkan Naruto menggenggam tangannya lalu mengecup punggung tangan Hinata dengan rasa cinta.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

Fic ini selesai juga *horrrayy *tiupterompet *tetotetotteetttt~

Ada yang kecewa, kenapa Hinata nggak mau hujan-hujanan buat nunggu Naruto? Itu karena Megumi udah pernah bikin fic yang alurnya kek gitu n Megumi ingin cari suasana yang berbeda. Awalnya Megumi pengen bikin sedikit bumbu konflik gimana caranya Hinata minta maaf ke Naruto, nggak langsung ketemu gitu, tapi emang dasar orangnya males, ya udah Megumi pakai nama Kushina *ThePowerofEmak2

Dengan segala kerendahan hati *ceilah Megumi mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih untuk semua readers/reviewers/fav/etc ini fic karena udah sabaaar banget nungguin fic ini up. Dan Megumi harap endingnya tidak terlalu GJ atau melenceng jauh dari yang teman-teman harapkan. Maafkan Megumi yang hobi banget lelet up (sekalian melatih sikap tawakal *asoyy) dan sebagai gantinya, Megumi udah pampang tulisan end pake capslock+Bold.

The last of my bacotz : review pliss...


End file.
